THIS WORLD PARALLEL
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Este es un mundo donde Gohan no esta con Videl (sorry por las que le gusten la pareja). Que pasaría si Vegeta tuviera una hermana menor y esta hubiera tenido una hija con broly. Cambiaría la historia, esto se trata de Harumi una sayayin pura, que tendrá que lidiar con varios obstaculos para asegurar la tierra con los guerreros Z y tal vez encontrar el amor en el camino. GohanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Esto empieza en una nave que navegaba por el espacio exterior a miles de planetas lejos de la tierra, la flota iba de un lado a otro, cuando un grito desgarrado resonó por toda la inmensa nave, una de las ultimas sayayin acababa de dar a luz a 2 bebes, de gran poder para suerte de la sayayin, lamentablemente ella solo vio a uno y que no sabía que eran 2, y ese era el plan de Paragus desde un principio, el se encontraba fuera de la sala con su nieto en brazos con una sonrisa de lado, luego le entrego al niño a un médico para ponerlo en un cuarto. Pars, una mujer sayayin, princesa del planeta vegeta hija del rey vegeta y hermana menor de vegeta, ella era una mujer hermosa, el cabello negro largo, ojos marron oscuro, tenía un poco de cerquillo de lado con el cabello de termino algo picoso. Ella sabía que su hija iba a ser una gran guerrera de mayor, pensaba asi la princesa del planeta Vegeta, hasta que su bebe fue sacada de la habitación cuando menos lo supo, ni siquiera la había tomado en brazos desde que había nacido y ya se la habían llevado, estuvo gritándole a los médicos cuando estos salieron y Paragus fue el que entro en la sala en el momento con una cara tranquila.

Paragus: tranquila Princesa, la hija de broly está en buenas manos

Pars: querrás decir tu nieta- dijo cruzada de brazos mientras seguía apoyada contra la almohada

Paragus: da igual, esa niña es demasiado valiosa, creo que has cumplido con tu trato, al dar a luz a mis… mi nieta- _ya no te necesitaremos mas_ –sonrio malvadamente en su último pensamiento

Pars: de que estás hablando- dijo frunciendo el ceño

Paragus: de nada, todo a su debido tiempo, es mejor que descanses, has tenido un buen tiempo de agotamiento princesa- dijo y con eso último tiro de su capa saliendo de habitación

Pars: debo de salir de aquí…. –susurro bajo- debo sacar a mi bebe, aunque debo ver que planeta será más seguro y lejano, donde nunca nos encontraran, y luego intentare rastrear a mi hermano…. –sonrio de lado echándose a la cama- _vegeta…_

Paso un mes entero, las cosas iban algo tensas para los 2 sayayin dentro de la nave. Hoy sería el gran dia en que Pars huyera con su bebe en las 2 capsulas que había puesto en marcha para su huida, con las coordenadas hacia un planeta cubierto, alejado y muy lejos de la nave, y ese sería la tierra. Por otro lado Paragus tenía a su nieto en un cuarto alejado y apartado, lo más lejos de Pars, este cuarto estaba custodiado por unos guardias que vigilaban toda la zona en caso de que la mujer sayayin llegara, _no puede encontrarlo _–pensaba Paragus, ya que el niño estaba en otros planes, ese mismo dia, el niño sería enviado ya al planeta Namekusei para comenzar su entrenamiento, por otro lado Pars ya tenía bien modificado su plan, hoy era el gran dia en que se iría de una vez por todas de esa horrible nave que la mantenía encerrada, hasta ahora en ese mes desde que dio a luz solo había podido ver a su bebe unas 4 veces en todo el mes, Paragus no la dejaba ver a la niña ya que según el aun necesitaba reposo, ella perfectamente se daba cuenta de lo obvio que iba todo, pero se sentía tranquila de saber que Broly no estaba más en la nave y que ahora se encontraba en otro lado de la galaxia tal vez destruyendo un planeta para encontrar a Kakaroto, lo que por otro lado ella solo deseaba que encontrara un buen lugar en el desconocido planeta llamada La Tierra ya después de un tiempo buscaría a su hermano, pero eso sería difícil si él seguía con Freezer.

Cuando Paragus salió de la nave a supuestamente hacer negocios en otro planeta, la princesa sayayin aprovecho el tiempo sola en la nave y corrió al cuarto donde yacía su hija, la tomo en brazos cuando terminaron de darle de tomar su comida, y entonces noqueo al encargado, haciendo su paso Pars corrió por toda la nove hasta llegar a las dos capsulas donde puso en una a la bebe con cuidado y tecleo en la máquina para el inicio del viaje, mientras iba terminando sintió pasos venir, asi que cerró la capsula y esta salió disparada en dirección a su configuración, luego se puso rápidamente en su propia capsula, cerro la escotilla y tecleo lo más rápido, mientras los pasos llegaban rápidamente en donde estaba y empezaban a gritar que pare, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la capsula salió disparada al espacio. Tardaron unos 2 días en llegar y en ese tiempo la sayayin pudo meditar en el camino, debía ir a vegeta por ayuda o no ir por él, pero decidió que lo mejor por ahora era obtener un lugar apropiado donde viviera con su hija al menos por un tiempo, si las encontraban, su única obsion era huir, pero dejaría a su Broken en la tierra con unos terrícolas, en los que pudiera confiar, ella ya encontraría un lugar mejor luego, eso si broly no la encuentra y la mata, pero su única esperanza era que su hija al menos estuviera sana y salva, ya que ella salvaría la raza sayayin de eso estaba segura. Luego de aterrizar en un forzoso aterrizaje, su capsula cayo contra una montaña mientras que la capsula de su bebe solo se arrastro por la yerba en el claro, ella trato de salir como pudo, tambaleante camino un poco hasta volar con su ultima energía a la capsula que se encontraba más adelante, delante pudo ver que el capo estaba abierto, ella se apresuro y busco a su hija, pero se tranquilizo al verla a unos cuantos pasos más adelante, camino lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa de costado.

Pars: hey ven aquí pequeña…. –paro frente de ella

Broken gateo un poco mas hasta llegar a sus piernas mirándola curiosa

Pars: que pasa eh? –dijo inclinándose y tomándola en sus brazos, sentándose de golpe al suelo de lo cansada que estaba

Broken la miraba y con una mano le palmeo la cara, asiendo que la sayayin frunciera el ceño y luego sonriera

Pars: eres muy traviesa-suspiro mirando el lugar- debemos salir de aquí

Broken con su mano levantada trato de tomar una mariposa que yacía en el cabello de su madre, era una de color celeste, y la bebe tenia la curiosidad de tomarla

Pars: tranquila broken –resoplo hacia su cabello de arriba del poco cerquillo de lado que tenía y la mariposa salió volando- con que eso era…

Broken rio como si supiera de lo que hablara y la mujer sayayin suspiro, los ojos se le caían de lo cansada que estaba y también iba un poco herida, un par de rasguñasos en su cuerpo y cara por el aterrizaje estruendoso

Pars: sabes pienso que debemos salir de una vez de aquí –dijo alzando a la bebe hacia arriba- salgamos de aquí broken- dijo levantándose dificultosamente y la bebe rio de la nada

Broken seguía riendo y eso a Pars la confundía asi que dejando eso de lado dio unos pasos a delante sintiendo un temblor venir, ya que la piedras en el suelo comenzaron a moverse, ella cayó de rodillas como un animal de inmenso tamaño salió de los árboles y tras de el salía algo parecido a una nave para Pars (un vehículo que utilizan para explorar África) este iba de frente a una velocidad extrema por lo que sin ningún pensamiento en la cabeza Pars le disparo un poder de energía, haciendo que el animal caiga al suelo arrastrándose hasta parar frente a ella muerto, el auto se paro al instante unos pasos adelante. Una chica de cabello castaño joven y un hombre entrando a la vejes salieron para ver lo sucedido, cuando vieron a la mujer sayayin se sorprendieron y preocuparon por su aspecto.

Marco: hija ve ayudarla, mientras saco al animal del camino –le dijo a la chica quien asintió

Kira: -se acerco corriendo hacia la mujer de rodillas en el piso, tuvo que rodear primero el animal que era un cerdo y se puso de cuclillas al llegar a la sayayin- está bien señorita? –la mujer de cabello negro levanto la cabeza dejando ver a la bebe- oh, papa tiene un bebe!

Marco: enserio? –dijo mientras dejaba a un lado al animal enganchado a la camioneta

Kira: si…. Pero se encuentran bien? –miro a la sayayin y de reojo al bebe- necesitan ayuda? Las regresamos a la ciudad? Podemos llevarlas al hospital no hay problema, por cierto soy Kira

Pars solo se le quedo mirando confundida y exasperada por sus preguntas

Marco: que pasa? –se acerco caminando a ella

Kira: ella no habla papa –dijo volteando al hombre bigotón

Marco: no? –le dijo a ella y luego volteo a la sayayin- cuál es su nombre señorita?

Pars parpadeo ante el señor delante de ella y pensó que era mejor hablar y pedir al menos un favor de quedarse con ellos por un tiempo al menos, su orgullo iba estar aplastado, pero si queria conseguir un lugar seguro con comida para ella y su hija, debía hacerlo, debía dejar de una vez su orgullo de princesa de los sayayin, ya que asi era la manera única que conseguiría ayuda por un tiempo en la tierra, además se veían buenas personas.

Pars: me llamo Pars –dijo con voz profunda y clara mirando al viejo

Marco: Yo soy Marco Kinomoto y de dónde vienes?

Pars: de un lugar lejano, que ya no existe –dijo bajando la mirada

Marco: mmm-volteo a su hija- creo que no tiene lugar donde ir….

Kira: si no hay problema, pueden quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo –volteo a su padre quien asintió- bueno hasta que consigan en contacto a alguno de sus familiares…

Marco: para nosotros no hay ningún percance, tenemos demasiado espacio extra, no aria ningún daño llevar más gente a la casa, sería buena compañía, o acaso eres de algún contrabando de los malos lares, querida? –pregunto

Pars: no… acabo de llegar –dijo mirándolo

Kira: pues no se diga mas vienen con nosotros –sonrio

Marco: si no hay problema claro?

Pars: no -negó- no tengo a donde ir, y quiero un buen lugar para estar con mi bebe – pero no los incomodare? Porque bueno soy una extraña

Marco: -asintió- claro, te entiendo y no hay problema niña –sonrio

Kira: necesitas ayuda para pararte? –pregunto cuando la sayayin intento pararse

Pars: no gracias… -dijo y del cansancio casi cae, pero marco cogió a la bebe y Kira la tomo a ella- gracias

Kira: no hay de que –sonrio

Marco: -sonrio mirando a la bebe- como se llama?

Pars: se llama Broken-dijo parándose apoyada en Kira

Kira: que nombre es ese? –dijo confundida

Pars: ese es un nombre que viene del lugar de donde vengo –ambos padre e hija asintieron

Marco: y esa ropa muchacha?

Kira: si, nunca había visto ropa asi –alzo una ceja

Pars: es para entrenar

Marco: practicas las artes marciales, entonces-dijo dando paso a la camioneta

Pars: las artes marciales –dijo confundida mientras caminaba con Kira

Kira: si no has escuchado de ellas? –la miro y la sayayin negó

Marco: las artes marciales son un lugar donde la gente va para ver luchar van solo los mejores luchadores más fuertes y valientes que vienen de todos y distintos lugares

Pars: ya veo…

Kira: también hay una recompensa si ganas –Pars se puso atenta

Pars: enserio?-dijo sorprendida mientras era ayudada por Kira para sentarse en la parte trasera

Kira: si es una tonelada de dinero-dijo cerrándole la puerta

Marco: hay un chico que gano hace poco –dijo entrando al coche seguido de su hija que dio la vuelta al auto- su nombre es Goku a él lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo

Pars: y es realmente fuerte? –pregunto curiosa mientras mesia a su hija entregada

Marco: oh si realmente lo es –dijo prendiendo el auto

Kira: fíjate que –se volteo un poco para la chica mientras el carro arrancaba- derroto a pikoro daimaku en el torneo, si no fuera por el todos hubiéramos muerto

Pars: pikoro daimaku? –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Kira: no sabias de pikoro? –dijo confundida

Pars: no, vengo de muy lejos, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa –volteo los ojos- como es ese pikoro daimaku?

Kira: ps yo no tengo idea, mi padre sabe, el conoce a goku y vio como lucharon –volteo a su padre- verdad papa?

Marco: si, pikoro daimaku es algo que realmente no había visto antes, tiene la piel verde, con partes rosadas en los antebrazos y antenas en la cabeza, aparte de puede estirar todo lo que pueda y crecer hasta ser un gigante

Kira: es horrible –dijo con una mueca

Pars: debe ser un Namekusei…. –susurro para sí misma

Kira: que cosa? -volteo a ella

Pars: no nada –negó y miro a su hija pensativa- _como abra llegado un nameku a la tierra…_ – pensó, frunció el ceño ligeramente

El camino hacia ciudad fue algo largo, ya que se encontraban dentro de un bosque lejano cerca a las montañas, Pars por su lado se había quedado dormida en la mitad de camino mientras respondía algunas preguntas al azar que solo había hablado a la ligera no dando mucha información, ya que solo le habían preguntado si tenía familia y que hacía en medio del bosque herida, por otro lado Kira tenia a la bebe jugaba con ella en todo el camino, le encantaba mucho a la chica joven, a pesar de tener 21 años aun no se había casado, ni queria, ella era una de las mejores ejecutivas empresariales, y una de las mejores científicas jóvenes, siempre tenía competencia con una vieja compañera de años de estudio desde el kínder hasta la universidad, esa era Bulma Brief, era una gran chica, pero muy competitiva. Marco por su lado sabia que la joven mujer no le estaba diciendo todo, su armadura que llevaba de ropa era extraña, eso no era de aquí, ella venia de otro lugar pero fuera de la tierra, el definitivamente tenía que hablar de eso cuando despertara y llegaran a su casa. Llegaron casi al anochecer y se encargaron de poner a la chica en un cuarto, mientras ellos compraban cosas para la bebe, para ellos no era nada, ya que eran multimillonarios, cuando llegaron a la casa todo seguía normal asi que se pusieron arreglar el cuarto que seria para broken, la bebe estaba metida por suerte en la cuna ya hecha, ya que era lo primero mientras pintaban el cuarto y lo decoraban. Pars despertó justo al instante que oyó un lloriqueo, se despertó en un lugar oscuro sobre una cama, bajo de ella rápidamente mientras sentía a su hija llorar y corrió en dirección al ruido.

Pars: broken! –dijo llegando al marco de la puerta

Marco: oh veo que ya despertaste querida –sonrio mientras dejaba la brocha en la pintura

Kira: ves ya llego mami –le dijo a broken que estaba en sus brazos

Pars: -los miro extrañada ya que iban cubiertos de pintura amarilla y blanca- am, está bien?

Kira: -asintió sonriendo- claro que si, solo tiene hambre

Pars: ya lo creo, es su hora de comer –dijo tomando a su hija en brazos

Marco: y que pasa contigo, tienes hambre?

Pars: bueno… -dijo vacilante y su estomago sono sonrojándose al instante

Kira: jajaja no hay problema, tenemos comida de sobra, ya que somos los dos nada más –se encogió de hombros mirando a su padre quien asintió

Marco: creo que es hora de comer, ya luego terminaremos –dijo limpiándose la cara y manos con una toalla

Kira: bien, le diré a nana que prepare la cena de inmediato- corrió fuera de la habitación

Pars: se lo agradezco mucho señor –dijo inclinado la cabeza un poco

Marco: -asintió- está bien, como dijo mi hija solo somos 2, y tu pareces una persona buena, pero dime sobre ti y tu hija, con la verdad –dijo volviéndose serio

Pars: yo… -suspiro y puso a broken en la cuna

Marco: yo eh visto muchas cosas en mi vida, pero es rraro ver a una persona aquí en la tierra con una cola de mono –señalo a su cola envuelta en su cintura- al principio no dije nada, para que tú misma me lo explicaras, al parecer mi hija lo puso caso omiso o tal vez le pareció un cinturón, pero de igual forma pienso que es lo primero, tu hija igual tiene una cola

Pars: marco, yo… -resoplo- vengo de un lugar muy alejado de la tierra, pero desgraciadamente mi planeta exploto por un miserable llamado Freezer y yo Sali con vida con 2 mas, tengo cola porque soy una sayayin, vengo del planeta Vegeta, mi padre era el rey, tenía un hermano mayor que creo que sigue con vida, pero tal vez este confundida y no…. Lo sea, pero si lo esta debe estar junto con Freezer, el debe tener a mi hermano-apretó los puños

Marco: bien es algo confuso… pero entiendo, una de esas dos personas es el papa de tu hija

Pars: -asintió- si, el otro era el padre de él, yo hui de donde estaba ya que el abuelo de mi hija planeaba deshacerme de mi y encargarse de mi hija poniéndola en sus planes

Marco: oh eso es grave, pero no te preocupes aquí estarás bien, te apoyaremos en todo

Pars: -negó- no ya isieron mucho –mirando el cuarto- yo debo irme en un tiempo, sé que me localizaran y no quiero meterlos en problemas, pero señor –dijo mirando ahora broken- quiero pedirle un favor -miro a marco con preocupación en la cara- quiero que se queden con broken, hasta que encuentre un lugar seguro para las dos o si no llegara quédensela, yo se que tienen de todo aquí, la criaran bien y aparte ustedes son unas grandes personas

Marco: querida –suspiro- no podemos quedárnosla, ella querrá ver a su mama, que le diremos cuando no aparezcas

Pars: díganle solamente que es mitad sayayin, Kira puede pasarse como su madre, eh visto como mira a Broken, es como la miro yo a veces, mi instinto no me hace tierna todo el tiempo, ya que eh vengo de un planeta guerrero, no tengo mucha paciencia que digamos y eso lo herede de mi familia, pero en fin yo se que ustedes muy a cambio de mi lo tendrán con ella, sé que si ella vive aquí tendrá la mejor vida posible, sé que me estoy aprovechando, y tal vez no me crea lo que le cuento, pero es asi, es la verdad, y yo puedo mostrarle mis poderes y las capsulas donde vinimos

Marco: capsulas? –dijo mas curioso y la sayayin asintió- es por eso que estaban ahí solas, llegaron en el bosque entonces… mañana probaremos todo, quiero ver la capsulas y si es verdad lo que me dices, puedo considerar la idea de tomar a broken como parte de mi familia

Pars: bien –asintió- es lo justo, lo entiendo, y puede quedarse al final con la capsula de broken, pero la mia la tomare

Marco: está bien –asintió- creo que ya nos atrasamos –dijo mirando a su brazo donde su reloj yacía en la muñeca izquierda- ya luego hablaremos del tema niña, mi hija nos espera de seguro con la comida puesta –sonrio poniendo las manos atrás de el

Pars: claro…

Marco: ven, te enseñare luego la casa –camino fuera de la habitación

Pars: esta tal vez sea tu nueva casa broken… -susurro a su hija que estaba en la cuna y luego la tomo en sus brazos, ella estaba chupándose un dedo, ahora que la veía mejor, traía una extraña ropa entera de color rosa y frunció el ceño ante eso- los terrícolas y sus ropas…. –dijo resoplando y camino apresuradamente para no atrasarse

Luego de una cena realmente shockeante por parte de los terrícolas, Pars comía como ningún terrícola lo hacía, marco sabía que eso era otra cosa extraña por parte de ella, pero mañana mismo averiguaría todo el asunto desde el inicio hasta su término. Al final de la cena, Kira le dio ropa suya que no utilizaba a Pars, quien se lo agradeció y se cambio, ella tenía un cuarto propio ahora, por suerte quedaba al lado del de broken, pero a un asi ese dia su hija dormiría con ella. Cuando el sol salió el otro dia, marco salió con una auto-nave a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, donde llego casi al medio dia donde las capsulas, el asombro en toda su cara al ver toda esa tecnología, con una difícil fuerza sacada logro poner las dos capsulas atrás del coche, luego subió después de asegurarse que no olvido nada y fue de regreso a la ciudad. Pars por otro lado recien despertada se levanto, pero no vio a su hija en ningún lado de la cama, pero cuando se sento encontró a Kira con su hija en sus brazos sentada frente a ella.

Kira: buenos dias Pars –sonrio- es bueno que te levantaras, broken se levanto hace una hora cuando vine a levantarte, pero como se veía tan adorable no me contuve de abrazarla y pues me distraje, te molesta?

Pars: no, claro que no -negó

Kira: que bien –sonrio y le hizo cosquillas a broken quien rio

Pars: y tu padre?-dijo levantándose de la cama y mirándola con los brazos cruzados

Kira: salió a buscar las capsulas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Pars: te lo conto…

Kira: si, mi padre y yo no nos tenemos secretos –miro a Pars y sonrio- dime entonces, realmente vienes de una raza extraterrestre?

Pars: -la miro frunciendo ceño- soy una sayayin, del planeta vegeta, nuestra raza es guerrera

Kira: oh –se movió sentándose al final de la cama- y tu papa era el rey?

Pars: si… tengo también un hermano el príncipe vegeta –volteo lo ojos al recordar a su hermano mayor y su ego-

Kira: huh, eras la princesa, debe ser genial eh –alzo las cejas con una sonrisa

Pars: no del todo, mi padre era custodiado por Freezer, un tirano, conquistador y destructor de planetas, él fue quien destruyo a mi planeta y a la raza

Kira: quieres decir que hay un malvado aya fuera en el espacio –señalo con el dedo al cielo- que conquista planetas o los destruye?

Pars: si –asintió- pero no creo que sepa de la tierra

Kira: -suspiro- que bueno…

Pars: ….. tú me crees?

Kira: -la miro y parpadeo- de que eres una extraterrestre, totalmente, después de ver tu ropa, tu cola y en la forma en que comes, perdóname pero eso no es nada humano y mas para una mujer –rio y broken rio con ella juguetonamente

Pars: no me incomodo, soy una sayayin después de todo… es típico –se encogió de hombros

Kira: enserio? ps bien –dijo levantándose- que tal si vamos a desayunar, papa de seguro no tarda en regresar a casa –camino a la puerta y volteo- vienes?

Pars: claro –asintió y la siguió

Luego del desayuno, kira le enseño a Pars la casa y el jardín de adelante y atrás de la casa, también le presento a todo el servicio, y pasando el tiempo llego la hora de almorzar donde comieron, de nuevo Pars con el apetito de una docena de hombres, y con kira alzando una ceja mientras veía como traían mas y mas comida a la mesa. Para cuando Pars termino llego Marco a la casa y fueron directamente al laboratorio, luego que les dijera que encontró las capsulas, Pars entonces empezo a contar la historia de su planeta, familia y como había sobrevivido los años luego de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta, también de cómo era el papa de su hija, broly y su padre, también les hizo ver sus poderes, les explico la transformación de súper sayayin, ellos claramente le creyeron después de eso, luego que les mostrara el uso de las capsulas, marco como acordó con Pars se quedo con la capsula de Broken, mientras que la de Pars se guardaba en el cobertizo. Los dias pasaron volando, mientras Pars se la pasaba entrenando, kira se la pasaba jugando con la niña o a veces metida en el laboratorio, por otro lado Marco estaba en la empresa en una reunión con el directorio, sobre la exportación del mercado a nuevos países. Cuando un dia Pars percibió algo mal, ella iba caminando por el parque de diversiones de la ciudad cargando a Broken, mientras kira paseaba a su sobrino Toya, cuando de repente de una carpa salió una anciana llamando su atencion, ella entro desconfiada pero de igual forma hecho un ojo a kira que comía un helado en un banco con su sobrino.

Anciana: oh, qué gusto que haigas entrado jovencita –dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de una bola de cristal que yacía sobre una mesa

Pars: que es lo que quiere? –dijo parada frente a la anciana

Anciana: siéntate, y es lo que tú quieres

Pars: -frunció el ceño y se sento frente a la pequeña vieja- bien que cosa va hacer?

Anciana: mmm eh visto algo en tu futuro –dijo barajeando un juego de cartas

Pars: ve el futuro? –alzo una ceja divertida

Anciana: claro que si, y no es ninguna broma –la miro mal

Pars: si claro –volteo los ojos

Anciana: eh visto algo sobre un tal broly, te suena eso –dijo sin mirarla, mientras ponía las cartas bajo la mesa

Pars: -abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo atónita- broly…

Anciana: quieres saber mas entonces? –alzo su vista a ella

Pars: dígamelo –frunció el seño seria

Anciana: espera hija, paciencia, las cartas prediran lo que pasara en la tierra

Pars: a la tierra… que pasara con la tierra! –alzo la voz

Anciana: contrólate o no diré nada

Pars: está bien –resoplo

Anciana: bien empecemos –alzo carta por carta al revés- mmm esto es interesante

Pars: que cosa… -se inclino un poco meciendo a broken

Anciana: un peligro se acerca buscando algo o a alguien, estan buscando ubicaciones por ahora, pero será cuestión de meses para que lo encuentren, solo será eso o tal vez años, pero está muy cerca de eso…

Pars: maldición –cerro los ojos y luego los abrió mirando a broken triste- cuanto cerca esta de aquí…? –miro a la anciana calmada-

Anciana: no estan ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, solo estan esperando señal de algo que los ubique o las últimas consecuencias que dio eso –dijo mirando a la esfera

Pars: bien, yo –yo… me tengo que ir… -se levanto del asiento

Anciana: bien, la sesión es gratis querida –sonrio- te veo pálida, estas enferma?

Pars: no… y gracias –asintió y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la carpa

Kira: HEY! PARS! –grito agitando la mano en una banca sentada con su sobrino

Pars: eh? –volteo

Kira: ya es hora de irnos –dijo caminando a Pars junto con toya

Pars: claro…

Kira: que pasa? Y que hacías en ese lugar? –señalo la carpa

Pars: nada, solo me dijeron el futuro….

Kira: como siempre –dijo poniendo los brazos en sus caderas- es mentira todo eso, de lo que dicen en esos lugares, no predicen en verdad el futuro son falsos imitadores

Pars: segura? –alzo la ceja

Kira: mmm bueno, mis amigas, una me dijo que había una que decía la verdad, pero no lo creo aunque ella dijo que si se cumplió lo que predijo, pero quien sabe –se encogió de hombros

Pars: bien…

Kira: vamos al auto

Toya: pero yo quiero un helado –dijo jalándola del brazo

Kira: ya comimos helado ahora vamos a la casa a cenar toya –dijo llevándolo al auto

Pars: nos podemos apresurar kira -dijo impaciente ya un poco alejada de ellos

Kira: bien, bien ya voy! -corrió a Pars

Al llegar la noche Pars no podía dormir, asi que salió de su cuarto para ir al cuarto de broken donde se le quedo mirando y hablando aunque ella no le entendiera, mas tarde tomo un papel y un lápiz escribiendo una nota, ella tendría que irse de la tierra si queria proteger a toda la gente buena que la apoyo y que ahora protegerían a broken, por otro la escribió como dato que le cambiaran el nombre a su hija y que la tomaran como de la familia propia, que le contaran que era mitad sayayin y que su papa era un sayayin y que lo describieran tal y como ella les dijo, aunque diciéndole que él era bueno por dentro, aunque no fuera asi pero buena ella queria la mejor vida para broken, luego les dijo que si un dia venia su hermano y queria llevarse a su hija que le dieran la nota, broken no tenia porque ser llevada a la fuerza, luego escribió lo agradecida que estaba por las atenciones y el apoyo, luego se despidió y con un último beso en la frente y vistazo a broken salió de la habitación de su hija dejando la nota dentro de la cuna junto con ella. Camino hasta el cobertizo donde tomo la capsula y la llevo al jardín de atras, luego regreso dentro poniéndose su armadura sayayin y salió dando un ultimo vistazo a la casa y entonces se metió a la capsula dirigiéndose en dirección desconocida.


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente, kira despertó yendo a ver a broken primero, para luego despertar a Pars como todos los dias lo hacía, pero cuando llego a la bebe y la tomo en brazos, vio el papel a un lado encima de la cuna, ella lo tomo y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa corriendo hacia el cobertizo donde no había señales de la capsula, ella entonces corrió a su cuarto donde tomo su teléfono y llamo a su padre contándole lo pasado, marco entonces le hablo sobre el dia en que ella le había estado hablando de la posibilidad de irse y que ellos tomaran a broken, entonces kira termino yendo a la empresa para saber mas, donde al llegar todos la saludaron con respeto y subió al ascensor con broken en brazos al piso 20, al llegar entro en la oficina de su padre.

Kira: hola papa –sonrio ligeramente

Marco: princesa ya llegaste –puso los papeles enfrente de él a un lado- como esta broken?

Kira: bien hasta ahora, ella no tiene idea que su mama se fue –miro a la niña con tristeza

Marco: y no lo sabra

Kira: papa –frunció el ceño mirándolo

Marco: se lo prometí un dia hija, no puedo fallar a mi palabra y si tú no la quieres, yo la tomare como mi hija

Kira: claro que no papa, me encanta la idea de ser la madre de broken, pero no me gusta eso de no decirle quien es su verdadera mama –frunció el ceño

Marco: lo sé opino igual, pero es para su protección y bueno debemos seguir al pie de la letra de lo que Pars dijo

Kira: bien –dijo mirando a broken con tristeza- que nombre le pondremos?

Marco: -sonrio- eh estado pensando en algunos nombres… como el de tu madre

Kira: hakuro? –dijo alzando una ceja mirándolo

Marco: bien, no es un gran nombre pero asi se llamaba tu madre –la miro serio y luego sonrio

Kira: mmm no, asi sea asi, no papa –negó mirándolo

Marco: entonces qué?

Kira: que tal harumi, a mí siempre me ha gustado ese nombre, y es muy bonito

Marco: mmm opino lo mismo… harumi será –sonrio- harumi Kinomoto

Kira: bien, ya eres oficialmente mi hija –sonrio mirando a broken

Marco: debemos hacer primero los papeleos –dijo suspirando y tomo el mando del teléfono y presiono un botón- Milla ven a mi oficina de inmediato por favor

Kira: milla? –dijo confundida mirándolo- que hará tu secretaria?

Marco: nos hará las cosas más rápido, es buena en eso, por eso es mi secretaria -sonrio

Kira: hay papa –rio y se sento en una de las sillas frente a su padre

Tocaron la puerta

Marco: pase

Milla: -abrió la puerta- señor se le ofrece algo? –entro una chica rubia de ojos verdes con ropa ejecutiva y una libreta en mano- algún encargo?

Marco: si, necesito que me traigas y envíes unos papeles al juzgado, sobre la adopción de una niña recien nacida de apenas un año su nombre es Harumi kira Kinomoto

Kira: ow papa –sonrio y luego miro a broken- ves el es un gran abuelito

Milla: muy bien señor –dijo apuntando-

Marco: en cuanto estén envíalos y llama a mi abogado para consultar todos los papeleos y cuando esté listo y solo falte firmar que venga a aquí, yo veré todo y lo que falte que vaya a mi casa por mi hija ella es la que va adoptar a la niña

Milla: entendido señor –asintió- con su permiso –dijo y se retiro de la habitación

Marco: dentro de poco ella será una Kinomoto

Kira: escuchas harumi –dijo alzando a la bebe quien rio- le gusta la idea

Marco: y su nombre al parecer –sonrio

Kira: bien, papa te dejo –dijo parándose

Marco: y eso? –alzo la ceja el señor rellenito

Kira: tu trabajo –señalo a la pila de papeles a un lado- asi que voy de compras con harumi

Marco: está bien, pero no lleguen tarde –la señalo con el dedo

Kira: bien, adiós papa –saludo con la mano

Marcos: adiós mis princesas

Pasaron 5 años, era el cumpleaños de Harumi Kinomoto en la gran mansión de la familia, la mayoría ahí eran todos los niños y niñas que estudiaban con ella en el kínder, sus mejores amigas eran Tomoyo Yacochi y Videl Satan, las niñas jugaban en el gran jardín cuando sintieron un temblor, marco fue el que se apresuro en ir hacia las niñas llevándolas a un lugar seguro, poco después paro el temblor y Kira salió de la mansión llamando a marco desesperadamente para que vea las noticias, por otro lado el resto de la fiesta siguió normal.

Marco: que pasa hija? –dijo cuando entraron a la sala

Kira: papa mira –dijo tomando el control y poniéndolo en un canal de noticias

Marco: eh? Las noticias –la miro confundido

Kira: escucha! –dijo subiendo el volumen

Reportera: y en otras noticias, se ha visto dos recientes meteoritos pasando por la ciudad hasta el desierto, como se puede ver en el siguiente video- pasaron un video donde pasaban dos destellos por el cielo a toda velocidad- esto se parece al suceso que paso hace un año y que encontramos gracias a un granjero, era algo parecido a una nave circular…

Kira: -apago la tv y volteo a ver a su padre- papa llegaron más…

Marco: hay hija – suspirando negó - no sabemos si es realmente el tio de broken… te acuerdas que pensábamos que era el que llego hace un año y hasta pensamos que era Pars, pero no fue asi pueden ser otros seres

Kira: bueno según Pars, al menos averiguamos que ese tal Goku es un sayayin y es el que ha estado protegiendo la tierra todo el tiempo

Marco: yo ya sabía que goku tenía algo diferente en el –sonrio recordando

Kira: él se encargara, además Pars no queria que se la llevara su tio

Marco: exacto, y es mejor que ya no hablemos de esto…

Kira: bien –asintió

Marco: regresemos, es el cumpleaños de Harumi y no puede estar sola –sonrio dando la vuelta

Kira: si ya es hora de cantar y pagar las velitas –aplaudió animada

Marco: yo voy por la niña tu ver por el resto –le dijo caminando al jardín

Kira: ok papa! –corrió a la mesa del pastel al otro lado del jardín

Por otro lado….

Haru: ustedes que creen que haiga sido eso? –dijo la niña de recien 5, con un vestido amarillo

Videl: no tengo idea –se encogió de hombros la de vestido rosa

Tomoyo: yo creo que debe ser algo relacionado con el cambio de año –dijo la niña de vestido lila comiendo una manzana acaramelada

Haru: tal vez…

Videl: mejor olvidémoslo –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Tomoyo: yo digo igual, es tu cumple haru que quieres hacer? –sonrio emocionada

Haru: no tengo idea –dijo y se encogió de hombros- pero que tal si vamos a molestar a mi primo Toya el vino hoy desde Hong Kong –dijo divertida

Videl: segura? La última vez no estuvo muy contento que digamos…

Tomoyo: haru mejor no te metas en problemas

Haru: niñas yo sé lo que hago –dijo, alzo los ojos y corrió a su primo de 9- HEY TOYA!

Videl: espera haru! –corrió tras de la otra niña

Toya: que pasa? –dijo comiendo su helado al lado de otros niños de menos de su edad, que estaban a un lado de un coche de helados

Haru: corre que te alcanzo! –grito emocionada mientras corría hacia el

Toya: hay que molesta eres –frunció el ceño mirando a otro lado

Videl: mejor corre o chocaran! –grito con su manos juntas en su boca

Tomoyo: si toya!

Haru: jajaja –y al llegar a su primo de un manotazo lo tiro al piso- oh dios toya estas bien?

Toya: tengo helado en el cabello –dijo mirándola molesto

Haru: perdón –se encogió de hombros sonriendo inocentemente

Kira: harumi! –grito

Tomoyo: haru creo que es hora de pastel –dijo aplaudiendo y sonriendo

Toya: si pastel! –se sento levantando los brazos

Haru: ustedes y el pastel –volteo los ojos cruzada de brazos

Videl: haru hay viene tu abuelo –le codeo

Haru: ah? –volteo a verla

Marco: -corrió a harumi sonriendo- princesa hora del pastel

Toya,videlytomoyo: siii!

Haru: está bien, vamos abuelito –sonrio y tomo de la manos a su abuelo yendo a la mesa donde estaba kira

Todos: feliz cumpleaños harumi, feliz cumpleaños a ti –aplaudieron

Kira: pide un deseo princesa –sonrio

Haru: mmm –miro dudosa el pastel

Videl: vamos haru! –salto y su padre que estaba a su costado rio

Satan: vamos harumi pide un deseo! –le dijo animándola guiñándole un ojo en diversión

Toya: vamos prima

Tomoyo: lo grabare todo –dijo sacando su cámara nueva

Haru: bien mmm –pensó- _que llegue pronto algo emocionante en mi vida y que la cambie totalmente a lo aburrido que es_** – **y con eso sonrio y apago la velas y todos aplaudieron

Kira: ehh feliz cumpleaños cariño –dijo abrasándola

Haru: gracias mami –sonrio de costado

Marco: oh este si fue un gran desafío no haru –la niña volteo a verlo

Haru: algo asi –se encogió de hombros

Marco: feliz cumpleaños –abrió sus brazos y la niña lo abrazo

Haru: gracias

Videl: feliz cumpleaños harumi –dijo caminando a ella con su papa

Haru: gracias videl –dijo cuando la otra la abrazo

Satan: feliz cumpleaños hija –sonrio

Haru: gracias señor Satan –dijo cuando la abraso

Tomoyo: feliz cumpleaños –dijo corriendo a ella y a abrasándola

Haru: gracias tomoyo –dijo algo incomoda al ver que seguían más personas para abrasarla

Después de eso pasaron 2 largos años llenos de paz para la tierra y la familia Kinomoto, Harumi ya estaba en la primaria junto con Tomoyo y Videl, iban juntas a la misma escuela asi que cuando salían iban a la casa de una de ellas a jugar, Satan ya había cogido a Harumi como su propia hija ya que cuando iban a su casa, videl y ella parecían hermanas, a cambio de tomoyo, ella paraba grabando todo lo que hacían ya que queria ser reportera o fotógrafa de mayor. Cuando de pronto un dia hubo un temblor en la tierra, harumi salió temprano ese dia de la escuela, ya que el chofer de su casa la había ido a recoger para que fueran a la empresa de su abuelito, cuando llegaron, su abuelo entro a la limosina, y empezo a contarle que Kira había caído en coma por un problema en el corazón, paso una semana donde los médicos trataron de salvarla pero cuando llego la otra semana Kira había fallecido, ya que no había cura para su problema en el corazón, su funeral fue un dia después y al otro su entierro. Harumi había estado muy triste, ya que había quedado sola junto con su abuelo, pasaron los dias y ella ya no iba a la escuela, aunque había recuperado el ánimo ya no iba, de vez en cuando la venían a visitar tomoyo y videl, marco estaba algo mal por su nieta, pero luego pensó en decirle lo de Pars, al pasar los dias decidió mejor que aun no era todavía el tiempo adecuado.

Harumi Kinomoto una niña muy linda, heredera de una de las mejores empresas de tecnología del mundo, nieta del gran Marco, es una niña con grandes habilidades que son inexplicables, ella puede romper cualquier cosa con solo tomarla con un pequeño apretón, por eso ella practica las artes marciales, aparte de que también sabe karate, pero nunca le dejaron hacer boxeo, ella era una niña buena, lista, inteligente, divertida, algo seria y algo solitaria, ya que le gustaba tener su propio espacio personal de toda la gente que le rodeaba. Sus mejores amigas eran Tomoyo y Videl, su primo Toya es unos de sus grandes amigos y también tiene un gran amigo llamado Shaoran. Por otro lado ella ya sabía de los sayayin, Kira fue la que le hablo de eso junto con su abuelo Marco, ellos le hablaron del planeta vegeta, de su padre y de su familia, exceptuando a Pars. Ella tuvo una bonita infancia, hasta que el dia en que murió Kira su ánimo bajo un poco, pero por una extraña sensación no le dolía tanto como ella lo pensaba. Un dia mientras marco estaba en la empresa y harumi quedo sola en la casa, llego alguien inesperado, harumi se encontraba en el jardín de atrás regando las rosas cuando una figura aterrizo atrás de ella, ella volteo instantáneamente, extrañada miro al hombre en frente de ella.

Haru: hola… quien eres –dijo curiosa

¿: Hola, bueno yo soy…–dijo sonriendo- soy goku

Haru: pues mucho gusto señor goku, pero como entro a mi casa? –alzo una ceja

Goku: oh eso –puso su brazo atrás de la cabeza- en realidad llegue aquí volando –rio- jajaja

Haru: volando? –alzo una ceja

Goku: si –asintió- quieres ver? –harumi asintió- de acuerdo –entonces el empezo a ser un campo de fuerza y asi empezo despegarse del piso volando hacia arriba

Haru: ESTA VOLANDO! –grito sorprendida

Goku: vez –sonrio- ahora dime harumi, te gustaría ir a entrenar conmigo?

Haru: entrenar? –dijo asombrada

Goku: si, nunca has entrenado? –dijo volviendo al piso

Haru: práctico karate y un poco las artes marciales –se encogió de hombros- aunque me gustaría practicar boxeo ya que el karate no me satisface mucho que digamos –dijo con una mueca

Goku: bien pues, entonces yo te puedo entrenar y en eso te enseñar a volar –sonrio

Haru: espere –dijo poniendo la regadera en el piso- como sabe de mi nombre en primer lugar, yo no se lo dije?

Goku: oh, kaiosama me lo dijo –ella lo miro confundida- él es el guardián del estado del norte, donde actualmente estamos

Haru: bien, pero no entiendo mucho…

Goku: bueno, poco a poco lo iras entendiendo, pero ahora necesito irme, pasare por ti mañana en la mañana, asi que alístate–dijo preparándose para salir volando

Haru: espere, es usted un sayayin? -lo miro curiosa

Goku: -volteo a verla- si y tu también -sonrio

Haru: yo solo soy mitad sayayin –suspiro y frunció ceño

Goku: no –dijo confundido- que yo sepa, kaiosama me dijo que tu mama era la hermana de vegeta, Pars y tu papa era un sayayin llamado broly, si no me equivoco –la miro con los dedos en la barbilla recordando todo lo que le dijo el kaio

Haru: no señor –negó con la cabeza- mi mama es Kira una terrícola

Goku: que! –dijo parándose derecho- no harumi, tu mama es una sayayin pura, quien te dijo que tu madre era una terrícola?

Haru: mi abuelito

Goku: oh-dijo dándose una palmada en la frente- kaio me dijo de esto… vegeta me matara si no aclaro todo esto –volvió a harumi- harumi te han mentido

Haru: no –frunció el ceño

Goku: si –dijo serio- tus padres son sayayines puros de sangre, mi hijo es el único nacido con mitad de sangre sayayin y terrícola

Haru: qué? No puede ser –dijo atónita

Marco: claro que si querida –dijo mirándolos desde la distancia donde estaba

Los dos sayayin se voltearon para ver a un hombre viejo gordito bajando unas escaleras que eran de la mansión hacia ellos.

Haru: que dices abuelito!? –lo miro frunciendo el ceño

Marco: lo que te dijo goku es cierto, tu mama es Pars una sayayin que vino hace 7 años a la tierra en busca de ayuda, ella te dejo con nosotros por tu protección, y hemos echo todo lo que ella nos dijo y aquí estas tu una niña buena, inteligente y buena en las artes marciales

Haru: abue—li –to-o

Marco: siento a verte mentido harumi, pero asi lo quiso tu madre –suspiro- aquí está la carta que nos dejo cuando se fue -saco de su saco un papel doblado y se lo entrego

Haru: -dudosa tomo el papel y lo leyó- yo… me llamo broken…

Marco: si –asintió- tu madre es Pars querida, es por eso que la muerte de Kira no te hizo tanto daño como lo esperabas

Goku miraba todo dudoso, si debía hablar o no.

Haru: como pudo hacer eso ella –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- eso de protegerme es mentira

Marco: ni yo mismo lo sé- negó- no sabría como decírtelo haru, lo siento, pero ella si te queria

Haru: no lo creo, me dejo –dijo entrecortadamente llorando

Goku: harumi –dijo serio y ella volteo a verlo- tu mama lo hizo con buenas intenciones, la querían desaparecer y tu no estarías aquí si no fuera por ella, estaría lejos en alguna parte de la galaxia, matando a personas inocentes que no lo merecían

Haru: enserio? –limpiándose las lagrimas

Marco: es cierto todo lo que dijo goku, es por eso que ella se fue asi, de un dia para otro

Haru: y porque nunca me llevaste con goku abuelito?

Marco: sinceramente no lo sé, pensé que tal vez no era el tiempo, aparte de lo que paso con kira… no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada mi niña

Haru: -asintió- si lo siento, pero después de esto, seguirás siendo mi abuelo verdad?

Marco: claro que si –sonrio abrasándola

Haru: gracias por todo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Marco: no te preocupes, tu eres mi nieta –dijo separándose

Haru: bien, abuelito, goku va entrenarme –dijo volviéndose seria

Marco: qué? –volteo a ver al otro hombre- Enserio?

Goku: si –asintió- debemos entrenar por 3 años, todos, eso incluye a haru, mi hijo también está entrenando es de su misma edad

Marco: entiendo –asintió- que es esta vez goku?

Goku: espere un momento… antes que se me pase, lo conozco de una parte? –dijo mirando curioso al señor con la mano en la mandíbula pensativo

Marco: claro que si –sonrio- la esfera de una estrella cuidándola de la patrulla roja y salvar la aldea Mong te suena? –dijo divertido

Goku: oh claro que si hahaha –dijo poniendo su mano atrás de la cabeza- ya me acuerdo, usted era el alcalde de esa aldea que yo protegí cuando era un niño

Marco: exactamente –asintió- pero en fin, estoy de acuerdo con que la entrenes

Goku: eso es bueno de escuchar, y no te quiero preocupar marco –dijo acordándose su nombre mientras se ponía serio- esta vez lucharemos contra androides, del doctor maquijero el sobrevivió y ahora se quiere vengar

Marco: hay -negó- a ese nada se lo lleva, pero espero que lo derroten a él y a sus androides yo se que pueden –sonrio

Goku: gracias, eso espero

Haru: maso menos a qué hora me recoge señor? –dijo mirándolo

Goku: oh –volteo a harumi- dime goku harumi, y maso menos a las 9 de la mañana te parece?

Haru: claro –asintió

Goku: bien pues con eso me retiro, debo volver, mi esposa ya debe a ver terminado de cocinar

Marco: entendemos –asintió- espero que la próxima vez te quedes aquí y compartas un almuerzo con nosotros goku -sonrio

Harumi: si digo lo mismo –sonrio

Goku: claro, gracias –sonrio y miro a los dos- ahora me despido, nos vemos mañana harumi –dijo corriendo y despegando al cielo

Marco: hay ese goku –dijo mirando el horizonte con las manos juntas atrás de la espalda

Harumi: abuelito

Marco –volteo a verla- si?

Haru: me contarías mas sobre mi… mama… digo por Pars…

Marco: claro -sonrio- encantado, pero mejor te lo cuento mientras almorzamos de acuerdo?

Haru: está bien –sonrio y caminaron dentro

Luego de un almuerzo, harumi converso mas y mas con su abuelo mientras arreglaba sus cosas para mañana, 2 conjuntos de ropa, más un gi replica del suyo, por si el otro que llevaría se dañaba, cuando hablo con su abuelito pudo enterarse muchas cosas de las que no sabía, pero harumi no juzgo nada y sabia que su mama Pars la había protegido y que había dado su vida por la de ella y de eso estaba muy agradecida. En la noche luego de cenar y despedirse de su abuelo, Tomoyo le hablo por teléfono y conversaron, Harumi no le podía decir de goku ni lo que era, ya que tal vez la pondría en demasiado peligro, y era lo menos queria, harumi luego de despedirse fue a la cocina por algo más de comer y luego fue a su cama con un pote de helado de chocolate y sentada se puso a pensar en todo lo de hoy, ella se aria un mas fuerte por su mama, ella no iba desperdiciar su esfuerzo en salvarla y no morir en vano, ella daría del todo por el todo, solo que estaba un poco nerviosa, pero como goku había dicho tenía un hijo de la misma edad que ella, solo esperaba quedar bien con todos. Al otro dia se levanto a las 8:30, harumi se baño, se cambio por su gi, que era de color rojo oscuro y blanco, la camiseta entera era de color blanco sin mangas con un cinturón negro encima en medio de su cuerpo y el pantalón rojo oscuro, tenia pulseras negras en las muñecas también, luego de eso se arreglo el cabello en una coleta con moño alto, ella se veía muy bonita, después de verse en el espejo entera, cogió su mochila preparada desde ayer y tomo 3 botellas de agua del refrigerador metiéndolos en la mochila, luego salió al comedor tomando el desayuno, cuando de repente apareció goku al costado de ella y su abuelo.

Goku: buenos dias! –sonrio con la mano sobándose atrás de la cabeza

Haru: wao, yo puedo aprender eso –lo señalo

Marco: harumi! –la regaño y ella se encogió de hombros

Goku: oh la teles-transportación, tal vez te lo enseñe luego junto con gohan –se encogió de hombros y sonrio

Harumi: jaja está bien y buenos dias goku

Marco: exactamente buenos dias goku, quieres desayunar? –dijo señalando la mesa repleta ya que harumi comía como 10 niños a la vez

Goku: si no es mucha molestia….? –dijo mirando la comida

Marco: claro que no siéntate –dijo señalando su otro lado desolado

Goku: está bien –dijo sentándose a la derecha de marco

Haru: hoy entrenaremos cerca de tu casa?

Goku: si, pero algo apartado ya que a milk no le gusta mucho eso de entrenar a cada rato

Haru: jajajaja ya veo, milk es tu esposa

Goku: si –asintió empezando a comer

Marco: y quienes más entrenaran?... O solo son los dos?

Goku: ehmp… no –dijo con la boca llenada de carne y lo trago para hablar- en realidad, mi hijo gohan y un viejo amigo entrenaran junto con nosotros

Marco: está bien –asintió

Haru: si… –dijo comiendo rápidamente los platos de arroz

Marco: espero que me la traigas sana y salva goku

Goku: cla… ro..o qu..que… s..ii –dijo comiendo

Marco: jajaja tú no cambias –rio mirándolo

Haru: abuelito, vas a llegar tarde –dijo mirando el reloj de la pared

Marco: oh cierto, pero eso es lo bueno de ser el jefe –sonrio asintiendo

Haru: ok

Luego de media hora salieron de la mansión donde una limosina esperaba a marco afuera, el bajo la escaleras, goku estaba parado al lado de harumi mientras ella se despedida.

Haru: bien nos vemos abuelito

Marco: adiós haru diviértete, y cuídemela goku –dijo en la puerta de la limosina

Goku: claro –asintió- no se preocupe

Haru: y ahora? –volteo a goku levantando la vista a él, cuando marco se fue- que hacemos?

Goku: agárrate de mi, nos teles transportaré a mi casa, mi segundo desayuno espera- sonrio

Haru: segundo? Jajaja –sonrio y se agarro de su brazo izquierdo

Goku: bien –se puso dos dedos en la frente y se fueron

Harumi al abrir los ojos estaba al frente de una casa color amarillo algo circular, goku le dio señal para que entrara y ella lo siguió, la primera en entrar fue ella, y lo que vio al principio fue una pequeña sala, un comedor mas alla junto a la cocina, que salía de allí un delicioso aroma de comida, en uno de los sillones se pudo dar cuenta de la presencia de alguien, era un ser de color verde, estaba cruzado de brazos en lo que parecía meditar.

Goku: milk ya llegue! –dijo después de cerrar la puerta

Milk: que bien goku, ya está listo el desayuno –grito desde la cocina

Goku: bien –dijo poniéndose las manos atrás de la cabeza y miro a harumi- haru siéntate como en casa y si quieres puedes tomar doble desayuno y te lo recomiendo ya que el entrenamiento te dejara realmente agotada

Haru: está bien –asintió

Goku: -luego se volteo mirando al lado y vio al hombre verde- hey piccoro estas durmiendo?

Piccoro: claro que no idiota-dijo y abrió los ojos y sin voltear dijo- ella es la sobrina de vegeta?

Goku: si –dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza

Piccoro: ya sabe todo?

Goku: lo más importante si, pero le faltan algunas cosas vagas

Piccoro: y vegeta que opina?

Goku: no eh entrado en contactado con él, espero hacerlo cuando vuelva trunks del futuro –dijo caminando a la mesa con 6 sillas

Piccoro: si tu lo dices

Goku: por cierto harumi, el es piccoro, piccoro ella es harumi

Haru: mucho gusto señor –dijo inclinado la cabeza

Piccoro: mph –dijo asintiendo

Goku: déjalo es algo tímido jajaja –rio y piccoro gruño

Haru: ok –se encogió de hombros

Justo alguien bajaba de las escaleras en ese momento con un gi.

Gohan: papa con quien hablas? –dijo al llegar

Goku: oh gohan, buenos dias, que bueno que despertaste, mira ella es harumi, haru el es gohan mi hijo –los miro con una sonrisa

Gohan: -volteo y vio a una niña al lado del sofá donde estaba sentado piccoro- mucho gusto –asintió- soy gohan, Son Gohan

Haru: igualmente, Harumi Kinomoto –sonrio de lado


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola soy Anthu, quería agradecerles sus apoyo **Gohan098 **y a** nicolenee**, sin sus palabras no lo habría avanzado, disculpen la tardanza, pero ahora con la universidad, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, espero comprensión para los próximos capítulos, no es nada fácil, pero intentare subir lo mas seguido posible, si me siguen apoyando, nos vemos, próximamente :)**

Gohan: y de donde conoces a mi papa? –dijo mirando confundido, goku no era de hablar con muchas personas a menos que fueran sus amigos y eso la mayoría del tiempo prefería entrenar que estar entablando conversaciones que al ni le entesaba tener

Harumi: oh, en realidad acabo de conocerlo ayer –dijo con una mueca y cruzándose de brazos

Gohan: ayer? –volteo a ver a su papa confundido

Pikoro: tu padre no te lo dijo verdad –dijo aun sin voltear a verlos

Gohan: que no me dijo? –volteo a ver a su papa

Pero al voltear Goku no estaba por ninguna parte.

Harumi: creo que se fue a la cocina –dijo mirando al niño frente a ella

Gohan: -suspiro- hay papa…

Pikoro: te lo diría, pero es un asunto que no me corresponde, así que deberás esperar a después del desayuno para que goku te lo explique –se levantó del sofá- cuando el este el desayuno me llaman, iré a fuera –dicho eso pikoro salió de la casa

Harumi lo miro extrañada ante su actitud tan seca y entonces se volteo a Gohan que aun miraba hacia la puerta.

Harumi: hey Gohan, tu papa me dijo que tienes mi edad es cierto? –gohan volteo a verla

Gohan: eh?, debe ser tengo 9 –se encogió de hombros

Harumi: -asintió- yo igual y mientras esta el desayuno…. Vamos a jugar?

Gohan: eh… -la miro confundido, el nunca había jugado con otro niño o niña, siempre tenía al pequeño dragón del bosque lila que conocía desde niño

Harumi: si vamos gohan –sonrio y tomo su brazo arrastrándolo fuera de la casa, pero mientras abría la puerta se volteo a verlo- aunque si no quieres… no te obligo –suspiro-

Gohan: no... no tranquila –sonrio de lado- vamos a jugar –puso su brazo izquierdo atrás de su cabeza sonriéndole alegremente

Harumi: entonces, no se diga más –volvió a tomar su brazo-VAMOS! –grito con los ojos estrellados de la emoción y entonces arrastro a gohan fuera de la casa riendo mientras este era arrastrado con la cara de asustado

Luego de unos minutos se escuchó el grito de Gohan por todo el bosque hasta la casa de la familia Son, donde Goku que se estaba comiendo un poco del desayuno preparado a escondidas levanto una ceja confundido, sin darse cuenta movió el brazo haciendo caer el cucharon de la mesa, Milk volteo justo ante el ruido y una vena le sobresalía de la frente mirando a Goku en la ira, este se asustó tanto que salió corriendo de la cocina a buscar a Gohan y a Harumi lo más rápido posible, mientras en la cocina una Milk muy molesta tomaba fuertemente en la mano una de sus sartenes mirando por donde se fue su esposo.

Milk: GOKUUUUUU! REGRESA AQUÍ! OOO ESTAS ME LAS PAGARAS!

Goku que salía justo de la casa cerrando la puerta, al escuchar la voz molesta de su esposa una corriente eléctrica le paso por su espalda ante el miedo de volver a entrar.

Pikoro: aun me sorprende como una simple humana puede asustar al hombre más fuerte del planeta –dijo mirando a goku desde el árbol

Goku se volteo a verlo al escuchar su voz y lo vio sentado bajo un árbol que estaba frente a su casa, camino hacia el sin prestar atención a lo dicho anteriormente.

Goku: oh pikoro, has visto a gohan o a Harumi? Hace un momento me pareció escuchar el grito de Gohan…

Pikoro: mph–se cruzó de brazos- si era gohan el que gritaba

Goku se sorprendió abriendo los ojos.

Goku: y porque haría eso? –dijo confundido

Pikoro: yo que sé –frunció el ceño mirándolo- hace unos minutos lo vi irse con esa mocosa hacia el bosque

Goku: bueno… entonces iré a buscarlos, debe a ver pasado algo si gohan grito –dijo poniéndose el brazo atrás de la cabeza sonriendo- me acompañas

Pikoro: no –dijo cerrando sus ojos para meditar

Goku: bueno como quieras –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- iré a verlos ya regreso –dijo dándose la vuelta caminando para adentrarse al bosque

Pikoro: mph –frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados.

Por otro lado en una cascada Gohan aun con los ojos muy abiertos y preocupado miraba como Harumi estaba montada en el dragón elevada en el aire, este se balanceaba de un lado a otro y a veces hasta se daba un giro al revés con la muchacha y siempre que se les acercaba volando el dragón lo esquivaba mientras Harumi reía de los intentos fallidos de Gohan al querer que no se hiciera daño.

Gohan: vamos Harumi, bájate te puedes caer, tu aun no sabes volar –dijo con los ojos llenos de preocupación mirando a la muchacha que reía divertida

Harumi: oh vamos gohan, no seas un gruñón

Gohan la miro resignado, ella ya le había contado que era una sayayin, pero de todas forman ella un no sabía varias técnicas básicas, principalmente la de volar o como equilibrarse al caer.

Harumi: más bien porque no nos acompañas y jugamos a la carreras eh –sonrio divertida- que tal de aquí hasta la carretera más cercana y de vuelta

Gohan: mmm –la miro pensativo

Harumi dejo de reír al verlo pensativo, miro al dragón que se encogió de hombros y de vuelta a gohan cuando el asintió a sí mismo.

Gohan: está bien acepto, pero hagámoslo más interesante, que tal como un reto el que gana hace lo que el otro le pida

Harumi sonrio y en sus ojos Gohan pudo ver la emoción, así que el también sonrio pensando que su plan había marchado a la perfección.

Harumi: eso me gusta –dijo seria pero con diversión aun en su voz-acepto

Gohan: bien alineémonos –Harumi asintió y dragón se puso al costado de gohan- a la cuenta regresiva de 3 salimos, estás de acuerdo

Harumi. Totalmente –dijo asintiendo con la mirada de desafío en sus ojos

Gohan la miro y pensó que si ella en ese momento supiera volar, él hubiera estado en aprietos, la forma en la que lo miraba era casi la misma mirada de Vegeta cuando este iba luchar con su padre, la mirada de fuego ardiente ante la lucha contra un rival, en verdad era una sayayin.

Gohan: bien… 1… 2… -la miro de reojo- 3 –grito y ambos salieron disparados

Mientras ellos salieron disparados, Goku justo llegaba, y miro como salieran disparados, rápidamente su cara cambio a una de preocupación, Harumi no sabía cómo volar y si se caía de ese dragón estaba frito, vegeta lo mataría si le pasaba algo, así como el propio sabía que si el viejo Marcus se enteraba de que su nieta se lesiono le podría dar un infarto, rápidamente entonces tomo posición y corrió para luego salir volando detrás de los niños. Minutos más tarde Gohan estaba a punto de llegar a la carretera, harumi aun iba muy atrás, ya que el dragón no podía comparar su vuelo con el de gohan, y cuando este llego pudo ver que harumi venia pero al querer tomar punto para estar al igual que gohan, hizo que el dragon se desequilibrara y no tenía forma de para, Gohan miro asustado eso sin saber qué hacer y Goku que estaba punto de llegar a lo lejos también pudo verlo. Ambos entonces gritaron juntos para advertirla sobre lo que ocurría.

Goku y Gohan: HARUMI! –gritaron preocupados por la morena

Harumi: ayúdenme! –grito asustada

Para este punto goku había tomado más potencia su vuelo y cuando estuvo a punto de cogerla a ella y al dragón, harumi cayó hacia abajo, Gohan al ver esto tomo vuelo hacia ella, harumi cerró los ojos solo esperando la caída, pero Gohan la cogió justo a tiempo antes de una caída muy fea, Goku suspiro tranquilo, sonriendo alegre mientras soltaba al pequeño dragón. Harumi al no sentir dolor, frunció ceño aun con los ojos cerrados, entonces sintió que alguien la tenía en brazos y se tensó nerviosa, Gohan al sentirla asi levanto la cejas y sonrió.

Gohan: hey tranquila estas a salvo

Harumi aun así no abría los ojos, gohan entonces suspiro e intento hablarle de nuevo.

Gohan: puedes abrir los ojos ahora harumi

Harumi de apoco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con un pecho y al subir la vista noto a un Gohan sonriente que la miraba, fue entonces que de la nada sintió su rostro caliente, se había sonrojado ante la mirada que Gohan tenía, lo cual la había dejado sin habla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Listo aquí la siguiente parte, si hay comentarios dentro de unas horas la sigo :)**

_Harumi de apoco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con un pecho y al subir la vista noto a un Gohan sonriente, pero entonces de la nada sintió su rostro caliente, se había sonrojado ante la mirada que Gohan tenía, lo cual la dejo sin habla._

CAP 4:

Luego de ese momento incomodo Harumi ignoro por completo a los dos sayayin que iban al lado de ella más a uno que el otro, aunque regresaron volando, con Goku esta vez cargándola, al llegar a la casa Son Goku alegremente le presento a su esposa Milk, quien inmediatamente la abordo en un abraso diciendo que veía adorable, harumi con cortesía le devolvió una sonrisa algo falsa, _esta familia era realmente hiperactiva_ frunció el ceño ligeramente en el otro abrazo que Milk le volvió a dar, y ella como la habían educado no sería una mal educada a darles la espalda después de tanta comodidad que le daban, aparte que Goku la iba entrenar y le enseñaría a volar, y además como que le gustaba tener otro niño al lado para jugar, mientras estaba también con los adultos, Gohan podría ser un nerd pero que sabía divertirse en un buen reto intelectual y físico, sabía que con ese niño llegarían a ser los mejores amigos.

Milk: y harumi en dónde vives? –dijo sirviéndole huevos en su plato

Harumi que se encontraba sentada al frente de goku, levanto la vista de la mesa saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Harumi: eh… vivo en la ciudad con mi abuelito, por la región este de la central Kio (ATTE: Kio va hacer una parte de la ciudad inventada xd, digamos que es la parte rica de la ciudad)

Milk: en la… en la… CENTRAL DE KIO –grito con los ojos abiertos y poniendo las manos a cada lado de la niña acorralándola- PERO ESA ES LA PARTE RICA

Harumi: eh… eto… -dijo con los ojos ligeramente abiertos ante la mujer con un poco de miedo al ver su cara- si… ahí vivo

Goku: porque gritas Milk –dijo levantado una ceja cuando trago su comida- allá vive con Marcus un viejo amigo mío

Milk: QUE? –grito esta vez al lado de goku, este rápidamente se puso nervioso- ES TU AMIGO SU ABUELO RICO, Y NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE

Goku: -frunció ceño- milk lo acabo de ver después de casi más de 10 años, era un niño cuando lo conocí en ese entonces salve el pueblo donde era alcalde de la patrulla roja, sino fuera por Kaiosama quien me dijo sobre harumi no lo hubiera vuelto a ver

Milk: oh, en ese caso… discúlpame –dijo un poco apenada

Gohan: hay mama –dijo negando y continuando su desayuno

Milk: bueno entonces eres rica verdad? –dijo mirando a harumi curiosamente emocionada

Harumi levanto una ceja ante esto, le extraño esa pregunta, pero por cortesía le respondería, ella a pesar de su carácter era educada.

Harumi: se podría decir… -se encogió de hombros sin importancia- supongo que luego de mi abuelo seré yo quien herede toda a fortuna, las empresas, posesiones y bienes

Milk tenía la boca abierta y la cerro para tener ahora una sonrisa gigante, al mirar de reojo a su hijo quien era de la misma edad de la niña. Los sayayin mientras tanto siguieron comiendo su desayuno como si nada.

Milk: perfecto –junto sus manos juntas feliz- puedes salir con gohan, serás la esposa perfecta

Ante esto los sayayines se atoraron con su comodidad, especialmente los dos involucrados, goku quien reacciono primero del shock empezó a toser, para tragarse la comida rápidamente para así poder cuestionar a su esposa por su repentina opinión sobre juntar a los niños.

Goku: QUE? –grito cundo pudo hablar- milk que te pasa –la miro extrañado con una ceja arriba- son unos niños

Milk: cállate tu goku! Tu eres el menos indicado a ponerte, estoy viendo por el futuro de Gohan, se que a ti no te importa en qué situación económica estamos, pero a mi si! –dijo con los ojos muy negros, goku trago saliva

Harumi quien pudo por fin tragarse la comida, frunció el ceño mirando molesta a la mujer mayor ya había sido cortes suficiente, no iba aguantar que le dictaran cosas, ni siquiera lo haría su abuelo mucho menos lo haría la mujer mayor esposa de su futuro maestro.

Harumi: SEÑORA –dijo elevando la voz levándose de la mesa con las manos apoyadas en esta- usted no puede obligarme a casar con su hijo, yo decido con quien quiero casarme

Gohan quien también por fin paso su comida se puso en la misma posición que la niña.

Gohan: exacto mama, harumi como yo decidimos eso no tu

Milk: tú vas hacer lo que yo te diga-dijo levantando el cucharon y gohan se puso nervioso- no te puede casar con una simple muchacha

Harumi: -resoplo- aun así no podrá hacerme casar con gohan –dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante mientras se sentaba de nuevo

Milk: pero, pero…. vas a ver que mi gohan es un buen partido, también es un sayayin y es el único que queda

Harumi frunció el ceño.

Harumi: aunque así sea –volteo su cara a un lado- no quiero ser mal educada señora así que cállese! –volteo a mirarla seria

Milk que se quedó con la boca abierta, iba hablar de nuevo pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo goku la miro serio.

Goku: aquí se acaba milk –se paró y su esposa se sentó en su lugar- es hora del desayuno, no hora de decidir con quien puede o no gohan casarse, aun es niño tiene mucho por delante, así que si me disculpa quiero comer tranquilo, así como los niños también quieren hacerlo

Goku entonces volvió comer, mientras gohan le lanzaba una mirada de disculpa a harumi quien negó con la cabeza diciendo todo está bien, milk retomo lo que hacía sirviendo el desayuno. Los días después de ello pasaron volando así como unos 9 meses, harumi ya había aprendido a volar para entonces, conocía sobre su verdadero origen y ahora podía luchar una batalla decente se podría decir… había ido contra gohan y ambos estaban empates, hasta que un día cuando entrenaban goku y pikoro vs gohan con harumi.

Goku paro de pelear y se cruzó de brazos mirando a los dos niños cansados frente a él, ambos tenían sudor chorreando de su frente con casi todo el cuerpo herido por la batalla.

Goku: es sufriente por hoy, regresemos a casa

Gohan: no! Se que puedo un poco mas –exigió mirando a su padre

Harumi: lo mismo digo! –frunció el ceño agarrando su brazo lastimado

Goku: no chicos, termino, hicieron un buen trabajo regresemos a casa –dijo dándose la vuelta

Gohan: pero pero

Harumi: señor goku! –dijo con molestia en su voz

Goku: eh dicho que NO! Y se cabo regresemos a casa –dijo volteándose para volar a dirección su hogar

Pikoro: ya oyeron mocosos –dijo mirándolos serio cruzado de brazos- así que apúrense, yo no soy compasivo como goku

Los niños suspiraron derrotados y ambos se miraron con molestia de no poder seguir con más entrenamientos, gohan le lanzó una media sonrisa que era casi una mueca por el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, como harumi se encogió de hombros frunciendo ceño. Ambos fueron volando detrás de los adultos, cuando gohan volteo su cabeza para mirar a la niña.

Gohan: iras a ver a vegeta mañana?

Harumi abrió los ojos y se volteo a mirarlo...


	5. Chapter 5

_Gohan: pero pero_

_Harumi: señor goku! –dijo con molestia en su voz_

_Goku: eh dicho que NO! Y se cabo regresemos a casa –dijo volteándose para volar a dirección su hogar_

_Pikoro: ya oyeron mocosos –dijo mirándolos serio cruzado de brazos- así que apúrense, yo no soy compasivo como goku_

Los niños suspiraron derrotados y ambos se miraron con molestia de no poder seguir con más entrenamientos, gohan le lanzó una media sonrisa que era casi una mueca por el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, como harumi se encogió de hombros frunciendo ceño. Ambos fueron volando detrás de los adultos, cuando gohan volteo su cabeza para mirar a la niña.

Gohan: iras a ver a vegeta mañana?

Harumi abrió los ojos y se volteo a mirarlo.

Harumi: lo estaba pensando…. –luego volteo al frente hacia goku- pero no sé si tu papa me deje mañana también entrenaremos

Gohan volteo igual a mirar a su papa y sonrio.

Gohan: si te dejara, papa es bueno, y vegeta es tu tío, lo mataría sino te dejaría ir a verlo –rio y se puso un brazo atrás de su cabeza- jajaja auu

Harumi: uh mejor no te muevas -hizo una mueca- yo estoy igual que tú no muevas el brazo… y respecto a lo otro, espero que si después de que tu madre nos curó le diré sobre lo que planeo hacer mañana… no puedo faltar

Gohan: -sonrio de lado- si y además que si no vas bulma se ofendería, le agradas mucho, es por eso que organizo este pequeño evento sorpresa para juntarte a ti y a vegeta como familia

Harumi hizo una mueca de desagrado, odiaba las sorpresas y más si estas venían con momentos cursis, había conocido a vegeta luego de que goku le contara su origen, poco después de ello apareció vegeta en la montaña paos y la llevo a la Corp. Capsula donde estarían lejos de los oídos de la ''famila de kakaroto'' como había llamado a Goku que era en realidad su verdadero nombre sayayin y que no le gustaba a este, ella lo comprendía, sería raro ahora todo el mundo la llamara Broken, el cual era su verdadero nombre, pero aun así su tío la había llamado por este, pero gracias a kaio bulma apareció, ya la conocía, era amiga de su madre adoptiva, y que había casi…. bueno… obligado al tío vegeta a llamarla por su nombre biológico, luego de una batalla de palabras, finalmente vegeta accedió, lo cual la sorprendió, parecía un tipo duro, pero con bulma era como si no quisiera discutir más y acceder a lo que dijera esta finalmente, luego de que bulma los huera dejado, había tenido como un ``momento familiar'' con él, que le había sido muy… demasiado raro, porque la había abrazo por unos segundos luego de que le hablara sobre Pars su madre biología y luego de esto él había sido seco el resto del día con ella.

Harumi: mi tío no estará feliz…. –suspiro con sus pensamientos aun en la cabeza

Gohan: creo que la tierra estará en problemas –dijo con voz burlona

Harumi: -le sonrio divertida como pudo- puede… a menos que bulma esté al costado de el

Gohan alzo una ceja ante sus palabras.

Gohan: que quiere decir?

Harumi negó con la cabeza.

Harumi: es solo que… mira gohan te diré algo que me pareció ver, luego de mi charla con mi tio, te acuerda que yo te conté un resumen de ello, cierto?

Gohan asintió mirándola.

Harumi: bueno… no te conté todo lo de ese día

Gohan alzo una ceja cuestionándola.

Gohan: que quieres decir?

Harumi: es que… en la batalla mi tío se dejó vencer rápidamente a lo que le dijera bulma, se solo por su actitud al verlo por primera vez que es un tipo duro, que guarda los sentimientos y los protege con una pared piedra… bueno pero al verlo con bulma es como si esa pared se cayera al instante de que ella dicte algo

Gohan: estas insinuando que a vegeta le gusta bulma –dijo divertido conteniendo la ganas de reír, pero al ver la cara seria de harumi su sonrisa cayo- no estarás hablando enserio

Harumi: si lo hago –asintió mirándolo mientras llegaban

Justo cuando Gohan iba a hablar pararon en la tierra frente a una laguna, ambos miraron confundidos a los adultos, pero solo estaba Goku de espalda a ellos y no que iban a la casa Son?, Goku se volvió hacia ellos sonriente y ellos levantaron una ceja cuestionándolo, pronto llego pikoro con kamisama en sus brazos, Harumi había conocido a este nameku por Gohan cuando ambos tenían un día de descanso, bueno en realidad Milk había tomado a Goku a la ciudad para hacer las compras y pikoro obviamente fue arrastrado para ayudar, ambos niños ese día se la pasaron en la torre, ya que Gohan quería enseñarle tanto la torre como presentarle a los residían allí, mientras estaban ahí míster Popo les ofreció tour que aceptaron al instante. Kamisama miro serio y miro a los niños cuando pikoro lo dejo en el suelo.

Kamisama: son estos niños a los que quieres que cure…? –cuestiono mirando a pikoro

Pikoro: si y date prisa –se cruzó de brazos

Goku miro confundido y se rasco la cabeza.

Goku: no que irías por lo granos

Pikoro: fui pero aún no están listos, así que traje al viejo

Kamisama: más respeto –miro molesto

Pikoro ignoro sus palabras alejándose del lugar, kamisama suspiro caminando hacia los niños, primero fue por el niño, al instante sus brazos brillaron verde, gohan abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando se sintió recuperado totalmente, sus heridas habían sanado y ya no tenía ningún raspón o herida grave, después de èl kamisama fue a la niña que lo miraba disgustada y cruzada de brazos, la ignoro e igualmente la curo, está sorprendida de recuperar todas sus energías miro a gohan que se encogió de hombros igualmente sorprendido .

Gohan: hey recupere todas mis fuerzas y estoy curado

Harumi: igual yo –se miró todo el cuerpo, efectivamente, ningún raspón, moretón o herida

Kamisama: es una cosa namekusein –frunció ceño y luego se volteo a goku- si fueras tan amable me llevarías de regreso al templo goku, ese idiota de haya al parecer no tiene intenciones de regresarme de donde me llevo

Pikoro: escuche eso! –dijo desde un árbol apoyado

Goku: esta bien –sonrio caminando hacia el nameku, pero luego miro a los niños- que tal si se meten al lago, mientras se dan un baño pueden pescar un pez

Los niños se miraron con emoción obvia en sus rostros y asintieron hacia el hombre de gi naranja que les sonrio.

Gohan y Harumi: POR SUPUESTO! –GRITARON emoción obvia en su voz

Goku: -asintió- en un momento regreso

Con eso Goku se elevó en el aire con kamisama en sus brazos dirigiéndose al templo de los cielos donde un por fin calmado miraba. Después de media hora donde Harumi y Gohan terminaron su búsqueda por el pez más grande, ambos salieron con sus peces a la superficie donde vieron un Goku tendido en el prado descansaba mirando al cielo.

Gohan: papa mira –dijo elevando su pez feliz

Harumi: señor goku mire lo que atrapamos –dijo emocionada elevando su propio pez del mismo tamaño que el de gohan

Goku se levantó sentándose para así observarlos y abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus peces, esta vez eran más grandes de lo que habían capturado hace 1 mes.

Goku: ahhh esta vez atrapaste uno grande gohan –luego se volteo a mirar a la niña- igual tu harumi- seguramente Milk se pondrá feliz

Gohan y harumi se miraron riendo alegremente, mientras que en la cascada un pikoro cruzado de brazos flotando los miraba mal a los 3, metido en sus pensamientos. Por el atardecer llegaron de vuelta a la casa Son con los peces en brazos felices o al menos los sayayines, pikoro aún tenía su ceño fruncido, Gohan y Harumi entraron a la casa después de que goku les abriera la puerta ambos para que pudieran entras con los peces.

Gohan: mama ya llegamos –dijo feliz caminando hacia ella

Harumi que iba a tras de él se quedó parada junto a los sillones, ya que al mirar hacia milk, esta tenía una cara cansada y tenía el ceño fruncido, presentía que algo malo iba suceder.

Gohan: te trajimos un regalo –dijo frente a ella sonriente

Milk: que bueno que ya estas devuelta gohan, tu también harumi –les sonrio a los niños

Harumi asintió hacia ella sonriéndole de costado mientras caminaba hacia gohan. Milk pronto saco fuera su sonrisa al ver desde la puerta a pikoro sentando en un árbol cruzado de brazos, volteo la cara a otro lado, mientras pikoro la miro extrañado desde lejos, goku que había entrado a la casa se acercó a donde estaba ella sacándose la camisa naranja.

Goku: ahh –dijo con su camisa en manos- hoy también sudamos mucho –diciendo esto voto su camisa a la silla del comedor junto a milk- gohan te metes a bañar conmigo y tu también puede ir bañarte harumi

Harumi: que? –dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

Goku decía mientras él y gohan se sacaban la ropa, harumi que los miraba se sonrojo y se cruzo los brazos mirando a otro lado, disgustada ante la imprudencia de estos, la inocencia de su maestro era bien grande al igual que la de gohan.

Gohan: por supuesto que si papa

Goku y gohan siguieron arrojando su ropa a la mesa donde milk cada vez más molesta miraba la ropa. Harumi presintió entones que Milk estallaría en cualquier momento ante sus acciones.

Gohan: señor pikoro también quiere bañarse?

Goku quedo desnudo entonces poniéndose una toalla, Harumi ni siquiera se volteo a ver ya estaba lo suficientemente sonrojada para ese entonces mirando hacia el techo.

Goku: oe milk ya está listo el baños, VAMOS! –dijo alegremente mirando hacia su esposa y luego se volteo para salir de la casa con gohan

Harumi se volteo a mirar hacia milk esta iba estallar.

Harumi: oh oh

Milk: HASTA CUANDO VAN A COMPORTARSE –dijo levantándose de la mesa- a ver si ya dejan de estar jugando –camino para estar unos metros enfrente de ellos- no permites que gohan siga con sus estudios! Harumi parece cada vez más un niño que una niña! Y Todos los días se van a practicar con el malvado de pikoro!

Los sayayines la miraron con la boca abierta, harumi la miro con desagrado y molestia al decirle niño, mientras pikoro que pikoro seguía neutral.

Milk: cuando fui a comprar comestible un jabalí me venia persiguiendo y por poco me caigo al abismo! Pero claro tu siempre haces lo que te conviene, a ver si observas el matrimonio de la otra montaña y aprendes buenas costumbres, lo único que te pido es que me lleves de compras!

Goku: ah… pero es que ni siquiera nosotros tenemos esa clase de automóvil, yo ni siquiera tengo permiso para conducir

Milk: ENTONCES VE A SACARLO! ERES EL UNICO HOMBRE ADULTO QUE CONOSCO QUE NO TIENE PERMISO PARA CONDUCIR O ALGO POR EL ESTILO

Goku: pikoro tampoco lo tiene verdad –giro la cabeza mirando al nameku

Harumi se palmeo la cara ante esto, se cruzó los brazos ignorando mejor a todos y camino hasta apoyarse en una pared.

Pikoro: NO! Y NO NECESITO UNA COSA DE ESAS! –grito mirando disgustado a goku

Milk: mañana a primera hora irán los dos a inscribirse a la escuela para que aprendan a conducir –se cruzó los brazo satisfecha- es una buena oportunidad para que aprendan los conocimientos de una sociedad

Pikoro: que!? Ahí! –dijo con una mueca mirando a la mujer

Goku: oe milk este no es el momento para eso

Milk: no quiero escuchar escusas, a partir de mañana descansaran de su entrenamiento e irán a la escuela para aprender a conducir –goku y pikoro la miraron perplejos- ya que si no lo hacen –se voleo de espaldas- los dos se quedaran sin comer, les quedo claro –los miro por el rabillo del ojo

Goku y pikoro asintieron inmediatamente a ella. Harumi y Gohan se miraron alzándose de hombros.

Milk: en cuento ustedes –se volteo a ellos- volverán a su rutina de un niño normal

Gohan y harumi: que?

Harumi: disculpe pero mañana me reuniré con mi tío vegeta en la corp capsula, así que solo encargase de Gohan –dijo apuntando al otro niño

Gohan: hey –dijo mirándola

Milk: bien gohan desde mañana vuelves a tus estudios –se puso los brazos a la cintura- o igual que tu padre no tendrás nada de comida

Gohan trago saliva y asintió.

Gohan: entendido mama

A la mañana siguiente Harumi salió volando desde su casa en Kio en dirección a la corp capsula que quedaba al centro de la ciudad, mientras en el camino se cruzó con Goku y pikoro que venían vestidos fuera de sus ropa de combate, los miro extrañada y pronto se echó a reír al estar frente a ellos, pikoro solo la miro con disgusto, mientras goku solo le decía que habia sido elección de milk, segundos más tarde sin parar de reír se despido para luego emprender su vuelo, al llegar al lugar en forma de la mitad de un circulo, toco el timbre, para ser recibida por la señora Brief quien le sonrio.

SraBrief: oh harumi cariño, buenos días, que bueno que viniste pasa pasa –dijo abriéndole la puerta

Harumi asintió pasando a la casa.

Harumi: buenos días señora Brief, se encuentra mi tío vegeta?

SraBrief: si el está atrás en el pateo dentro de esa nave, si quieres puedes ir

Harumi: gracias –asintió iba empezar a caminar cuando la Sra. Brief le toco el brazo

SraBrief: quieres que te prepare unas galletitas o que te traiga un refresco

Harumi: no… está bien señora Brief, ya comí… -pero su estómago como siempre sonó- oh tal vez mi estómago no se conformó con el gran desayuno –frunció el ceño

SraBrief rio y le sonrio feliz.

SraBrief: no hay ningún problema cariño, siempre quise tener una nieta a quien prepararle todas mis recetas de dulce, pero bulma como aun no me los da, bueno pensé que ahora que vas a venir seguido por vegeta, te gustaría que te prepare todas la recetas de postres que se?

Harumi ante eso sus ojos se iluminaron, _cuantas recetas tendría la señora brief aun sin preparar? _No se podía negar, que bueno… bulma ya era mayor, pero por otro lado no podría negarse a la señora que se estaba ofreciendo voluntariamente y amablemente de prepararle todos esos postres, no podría rechazarlo, así que con una sonrisa gigante asintió y con eso siguió a la señora Brief a la cocina.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICOS! DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO COMO DIJE ANTES ESTUVE EN PARCIALES Y LO PEOR ES QUE ESTOS DÍAS ME ENFERME HORRIBLE U.U. NO SOLO ME ATRASE AQUI SINO QUE ME EH ATRASADO EN MUCHAS HISTORIAS, Y ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAN. BUENO AQUI LE VA UN CAPITULO, NO ME DEMORARE MUCHO, ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO DEJANDO UN DIA, AHORA QUE ES EL ULTIMO MES DEL CICLO TAMBIÉN DEBO ESTAR ATENTA EN MI ESTUDIOS SINO QUIERO JALAR. EN FIN AQUI VA.**

_ANTERIORMENTE:_

Harumi: no… está bien señora Brief, ya comí… -pero su estómago como siempre sonó- oh tal vez mi estómago no se conformó con el gran desayuno –frunció el ceño

rio y le sonrio feliz.

: no hay ningún problema cariño, siempre quise tener una nieta a quien prepararle todas mis recetas de dulce, pero bulma como aun no me los da, bueno pensé que ahora que vas a venir seguido por vegeta, te gustaría que te prepare todas la recetas de postres que se?

Harumi ante eso sus ojos se iluminaron, _cuantas recetas tendría la señora brief aun sin preparar? _No se podía negar, que bueno… bulma ya era mayor, pero por otro lado no podría negarse a la señora que se estaba ofreciendo voluntariamente y amablemente de prepararle todos esos postres, no podría rechazarlo, así que con una sonrisa gigante asintió y con eso siguió a la señora Brief a la cocina.

Más tarde ese día, Vegeta que pasaba por la cocina luego de un baño, pudo ver desde el rabillo del ojo una cabellera marrón, alzo una ceja cuando de pronto una vena sobresalió de su frente, _esa mocosa… vino a entrenar no a comer_, dicho esto vegeta camino hacia la cocina posicionándose atrás de su sobrina con los brazos cruzados.

Vegeta: se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí

Harumi al oír su voz se tensó y trago el pedazo grande de pastel de chocolate y fresas que aún tenía en la boca nerviosa, la señora Brief que justo sacaba unos cookes del horno se volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa alegre.

: oh vegeta tú también vienes a comer mis postres

Vegeta miro a la terrícola y sonrio de la claro, y agarro una silla para sentarse al lado de sus sobrina, que aún seguía paralizada por su llegada.

Vegeta: claro porque no

Harumi: ti… ti… tio vegeta…

Vegeta: harumi acaso no te han enseñado que no se debe comer con la boca llena

Harumi asintió y se pasó el pequeño pedazo de pastel.

Vegeta mientras la le ponía un pai miro a su sobrina atento.

Vegeta: y donde esta kakato, el nameku y mocoso? No estabas entrenando con ellos

Harumi giro u cabeza para verlo con la boca un poco llena de helado de vainilla, vegeta frunció el ceño, mientras ella nerviosamente se limpiaba con una servilleta.

Harumi: si estoy entrenando con ellos, lo que pasa es que –hizo una mueca- la señora Milk ayer como que le reclamo al señor goku sobre que su matrimonio no era como el de la otra montaña –rodo los ojos- así que en fin ayer le grito que si no aprendía a conducir no volvía a comer nunca más, eso mismo fue para pikoro, y a gohan lo volvió a los libros –frunció ceño- lo volverá más erudito –levanto los brazos exasperada- pero bueno, y eso no es todo porque creo que a mí me quería poner en una academia para niñas con clase porque insinuó que cada vez me parecía a un niño! UN NIÑO TIO VEGETA! YO NO SOY UN NIÑO –grito molesta apuntándose primero con un dedo y luego volvió sus manos puño- SOY UNA NIÑA NO VE MI CABELLO LARGO –tiro de su cabello y resoplo cruzándose de brazos

Vegeta: esa mujer es una insolente –frunció ceño- todos los sayayin sabemos que tanto los hombres al igual que la mujeres en el planeta vegeta entrenaban, nadie de las mujeres era comparada con un hombre, esa mujer no sabe nada, no entiendo como kakaroto se rebaja a tanto o al menos intenta controlarla

Harumi: en fin, aproveche que tu me dijiste para un día cualquiera venir entrenar contigo y aquí estoy –sonrio mirándolo

Vegeta alzo una ceja ante sus palabras y la miro serio.

Vegeta: no creas que seré piadoso contigo solo porque eres mi sobrina y una niña

Harumi asintió con la mirada desafiante.

Harumi: no te lo pido, me gustan los retos y si primero debo sufrir para volverme más fuerte pues que así sea –puso sus manos sobre la mesa con decisión

Vegeta sonrio con orgullo, pero no dijo más al respecto. Luego de una hora en que ambos se comieron todos los postres hechos, finalmente vegeta se la llevo a entrenar a la camera de gravedad, harumi al entrar a la nave circular, miro todo curiosa y más aún cuando vegeta se puso frente a los controles, a ella le encantaba la tecnología era una cosa que se había adaptado por su madre adoptiva. Vegeta en cuanto llego a su lado, levanto una ceja pero pronto siguió acomodando los controles, mientras harumi miraba atenta lo que hacía.

Harumi: y… sabes cómo funciona? –levanto la vista hacia el- me podrías enseñar?... Si?... Por favor tío vegeta, enséñame!... -5 segundos después- tío vegeta…

Vegeta que tenía un tic en el ojo, se volvió rojo de la ira volteándose para mirarla.

Vegeta: YA CALLATE! Te enseñare pero cállate de una vez

Harumi solo sonrio asintiendo, vegeta resoplo y empezó hablarle sobre el uso de la nave y como podía ponerla a los diferentes tipos de gravedad que había. Harumi asentía y escuchaba atenta todo lo que hacía, hasta que de pronto vegeta sonrio.

Vegeta: que piensas si empezamos con 50 –tecleo y pronto Harumi cayo al suelo

Harumi: AUCH –grito pegada al piso- QUE PASA? –logro apenas gritar

Vegeta: estamos a más de 50 de gravedad de la que hay en la tierra –dijo dándosela vuelta y caminando lejos- en fin levántate tenemos que entrenar

Harumi hizo su mayor esfuerzo y logro poder sentarse con los brazos apoyados en el suelo, poco a poco logro pararse, al ver esto vegeta le dio tiempo para acostumbrarse, haciéndola caminar por el lugar por una hora. Un año después, Anthu se encontraba ahora entrenando con Vegeta había dejado su entrenamiento con Goku hace un mes, ya que quería aprender tanto de él como de su tío, así a partir de ese mes era alumna de su tío, el primer mes había sido genial había aprendido a controlar la gravedad y su tío la estaba ayudando para que pudiera convertirse en un sayayin, pero ara el segundo mes no todo estaba saliendo como lo planeaba… Pues ahora iba a tener un primo, si UN PRIMO!, Eso la había tomado realmente en sorpresa y más cuando se enteró que Bulma era la mama, así que todo era un catástrofe, ya que bulma quería a vegeta a su lado, pero este solo la ignoraba para ir a entrenar, al principio lo soporto las quejas y gritos de bulma, pero cuando esta llego a los últimos meses del parto que las quejas y gritos aumentaron, así que vegeta se la llevo lejos de corporación Capsula y fueron a entrenar a un valle rocoso y solitario, finalmente luego de 2 meses mas tarde Vegeta la había votado diciéndola que regresara entrenar con kakaroto, ya que su entrenamiento con él ya estaba hecho, Harumi solo se había quejado una vez cuando Vegeta solo había volado lejos dejándola sola, así que viendo que las cosas iban a ir así fue a entrenar con Goku, pero sin decir a nadie a cerca de Bulma, esta misma le había dicho que no dijera nada ya que en un año quería sorprender a todo cuando se reunieran, ella hizo caso y no dijo nada.

Goku: así que vegeta dio por terminado su entrenamiento y ahora decidió entrenar solo

Harumi asintió mientras se cruzaba los brazos, ahora estaba en la casa Son, había llegado para el desayuno ese día, así que mientras Milk les servía empezó a conversar con su maestro, gohan por su lado escuchaba atento, mientras como siempre pikoro estaba fuera de la casa.

Harumi: si, y me dijo que lo último sería mejor que entrenara con usted ya que ya sabe transformarse en un supersayayin y podría ayudarme con ello, ya que por lo que entendí con su tono gruñón –frunció la nariz- es que quería ir por su cuenta para averiguar cómo hacerlo

Goku: -abrió los ojos- QUE!? VE-VE-VEGETA QUIERE CONVERTISE EN SUSPERSAYAYIN

Gohan también abrió los ojos en grande al oír eso.

Gohan: porque? –miro a harumi- lo está haciendo por los androides?

Harumi: mas es como el orgullo sayayin –resoplo- no soporta la idea de que tu papa lo aya hecho antes que el –volteo los ojos- es un envidioso

Gohan sonrio divertido a lo último, mientras goku rio con humor.

Goku: bueno eso le tomara un buen tiempo –se puso el brazo atrás de la cabeza- a mí me paso lo mismo no fue tan fácil

Harumi: cómo fue que se convirtió en un supersayayin goku?

Goku: mmm –se puso una mano en el mentón- tu sabes que me convertí en mi pelea con Freezer verdad? –harumi asintió- no fue por simple pela la verdadera razón en realidad fue cuando freezer mato a krilin no pude resistirme a sentir enojo y odio, ya había matado a muchos de mis amigos, fue cuando mato a krilin que derramo el bazo de mi paciencia, fue así cuando de repente sucedió

Harumi lo miro curiosa y empezó a pensar aun cruzada de brazos.

Harumi: quiere decir, que si quiero algún día convertirme en un supersayayin, debo enojarme lo suficientemente para poder hacerlo

Goku puso un semblante serio a esto.

Goku: -asintió- tengo un lugar planeado para llevarte a ti como a gohan –miro de reojo a su hijo- pero aun no es el momento aún les falta un poco de entrenamiento, cuando esté listo yo seré el primero en decirlo y seré quien los ayude a hacerlo

Harumi sonrio emocionada y asintió, mientras se volteo a Gohan que tenía la misma sonrisa que ella. Goku entonces se tragó un gran bocado de lo último que quedaba de su desayuno, así terminándolo, harumi y gohan hicieron lo mismo, mientras milk rodaba los ojos y se echaba en la mesa cansada. Goku entonces le sonrio a ambos jóvenes.

Goku: listos para entrenar! –dijo emocionado mirando a los niños

Gohan y Harumi: SIIII! –gritaron emocionados

Goku: pues vámonos, pikoro ya debe a ver terminado –dijo levantándose de su asiento

Más tarde ese día cuando regresaban de entrenar, Harumi iba entrando primera en la casa cuando Milk la llamo, diciéndole que el Sr-Brief la quería con urgencia, Harumi confundida se despidió de todos, pero antes se tomó un baño y se puso la ropa de resguardo que traía en su mochila, con eso salió disparada de la casa Son hacia la Corp. Capsula. Al llegar una la mira emocionada y la hizo pasar tan rápido, bueno prácticamente la arrastro hacia los laboratorios que estaban en el sótano, donde en una de las habitaciones se encontraba Bulma con una bata blanca puesta, ya se le notaba su barriga, harumi frunció el ceño acercándose.

Harumi: que sucede bulma? Estas bien?

Bulma le sonrio con la cara llena de cansancio, harumi frunció el ceño a su estado, que pasaba con ella?, el señor Brief justo entro el cuarto.

Sr. Brief: harumi niña ya llegaste

Harumi se volteo a mirarlo asintiendo con la cabeza y le hizo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a Bulma que estaba cada vez más sudorosa.

Harumi: que le sucede?

Sr. Brief miro a su hija y sonrio alegremente, mientras harumi lo miro extrañada.

Sr. Brief: Bulma está en sus últimas contracciones, está por entrar en parto

Harumi: QUE!? –dijo asustado- y por eso me llamaron!? –dijo alterada

Sr. Brief: bueno tu eres la sobrina de vegeta, mi hija va a tener su primogénito, así que eso prácticamente hace a bulma tu tía, y ya que vegeta no está aquí, sería bueno que alguien de la familia por parte suya viniera a ver al pequeño por nacer

Harumi para eso suavizo su rostro, asintiendo hacia el hombre mayor, para después sonreír de lado caminando a Bulma.

Harumi: todo saldrá bien bulma

Bulma abrió los ojos y le sonrio con cansancio.

Bulma: me alegra que este aquí Harumi, eres como la hermanita menor que siempre quise tener –sonrio con cansancio de nuevo

Harumi asintió levemente y se volteo al señor Brief que ahora estaba mirando una de las tantas computadoras del lugar.

Harumi: necesita que lo ayude en algo señor Brief?

Se acercó al hombre de cabello lila, lo próximo que harumi supo, era que tenía la mano casi aplastada, el señor Brief le había dicho que sea como apoyo para bulma mientras él y la señora Brief veían por él bebe. Ella al principio se había cuestionada el por qué no la había llevado a un hospital pero luego recordó que era hijo de un sayayin probablemente tendría un cola de mono con el cual ella también nació y con el cual Gohan también había nacido. Pero esto era tan horroroso de ver, Bulma gritando, sino fuera un sayayin que probablemente le había roto la mano, pero eso no evita que hiciera una mueca en el apretón. Pronto en la habitación se escuchó el llanto de un bebe, bulma se había tranquilizado y Harumi podía tener su mano, la niña que estaba flexionando sus dedos se voltio cuando escucho a Bulma llamarla.

Bulma: hey harumi, mira quien está aquí –dijo con una voz suave

Harumi se giró para verla ahora con un bebe en los brazos, así que con cautela se acercó.

Bulma: -rio con cansancio- no tengas miedo, ven a conocer a tu primo

Harumi camino paso por paso con timidez, no le gustaban estas cosas y agradecía a kami de que su madre adoptiva no hubiera tenido un bebe. Al llegar al costado de bulma miro al bebe que yacía en sus brazos, abrió sus ojos amplios, tenía el cabello lila… ella sabia que esto no le iba gustar a su tio, según el los sayayin solo tienen el cabello negro… bueno los hombres, pero este niño había sido la diferencia, era su primo y era un medio sayayin y eso se le `podía diferenciar ahora, ya que por el lado sayayin el tenía una cola, ella miro a todo el bebe pensativa para luego posar su mirada a bulma quien le sonrio con cansancio.

Bulma: y que tal? Te gustaría cargarlo

Harumi se removió incomoda en su lugar y miro a bulma con una mueca.

Harumi: porque no….

Harumi se acercó lo mas que pudo para que bulma no hiciera tanto esfuerzo para entregarle al pequeño en brazos, y cuando lo tuvo, ella suspiro aun con el ceño fruncido.

Harumi: es lindo…? –dijo con duda mirándolo

Bulma: como que es lindo? Es super lindo, a vegeta le encantara su cola

Harumi frunció aún más el ceño, sabía que pasaba con las colas y las lunas llenas, su tío ya le había explicado todo eso, así que lo mas seguro era que este niño estaba próximo a perder su cola, esperaba solo que vegeta sea cuidadoso.

Harumi: es peligro, lo más seguro será cortárselo –bulma iba hablar, pero harumi levanto su mirada del bebe mirándola seria- sabes lo que pasa cada luna llena, debes saberlo por experiencia por goku

Bulma cerró su boca asintiendo al entender lo que le dejo.

Harumi: -suspiro- sacando eso de lado, como lo vas a llamar -levanto una ceja

Bulma sonrio ampliamente.

Bulma: lo eh pensado muy bien, tuve algunas opciones y menos sin la objeción vegeta, que pude escogerlo por mí misma y elegí Trunks –sonrio

Harumi abrió los ojos parpadeando atónita.

Harumi: trunks?

Bulma asintió sonriéndole.

Bulma: me gustó mucho el nombre que dijiste y porque no? –levanto sus hombros- eres su prima, tenías derecho a escoger también y ese nombre me encanto al instante

Harumi sonrio de lado bajando su mirada a Trunks, esperaba que pudieran derrotar a los androides, solo faltaban unos pocos meses para su aparición y esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente para ayudar a derrotarlos.

**COMO DIJE EN UN INICIO CHICOS ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO PASADO MAÑANA, ESPERO COMENTARIOS, NO ME GUSTAN LOS FANTASMAS, EN FIN. HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**ADIÓS! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICOS! SIENTO LA DEMORA, REALMENTE, PERO TUVE UN MONTÓN DE COSAS TANTO LA UNIVERSIDAD COMO HISTORIA DE STAR WARS ME TUVIERON MUY OCUPADA Y LAMENTABLEMENTE DEJE ESTA HISTORIA AUN LADO, LO SIENTO ENSERIO, PERO AQUÍ YA REGRESE, CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, EMPEZARE A EDITAR EL RESTO POR QUE VEO QUE SALIERON CON VARIOS ERRORES, EN FIN NOS VEMOS PRONTO, NO ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO SEGUIDO, PERO LO HARE POR SEMANA, ESTOY PRONTO A SALIR DE VACACIONES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, ASÍ QUE TENDRE MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE.**

**DBZ NO ME PERTENECE, ACLARO, HARUMI POR OTRO LADO SI.**

Los 3 años habían pasado, los guerreros Z ya se encontraban preparados para entonces, Harumi andaba de mal humor en esos instantes ya que se encontraba junto con Bulma ya que la loca quería ir a ver los androides, minutos antes había llamado a la casa Son y Milk le había contestado diciéndole que tanto Goku como Gohan ya se habían ido al punto de encuentro en la isla, se cruzó de brazos viendo irritada como bulma seguía viendo que no se olvidara nada del bebe trunks de apenas un año en la nave, cuando por fin termino, se negó a entrar ya que ella quería ir volando, y así fue como se fueron hacia la isla, bulma en su nave y harumi a su lado volando mientras le hacía caras raras al bebe trunks. Para cuando estaban a unos metros, Harumi diviso a todos los chicos, aunque aún no llegaban Goku, Gohan ni Krillin, mientras tanto Yamsha que las vio cuando sintió su ki grito hacia ellas.

Yamcha: hey chicas! –exclamo levantando el brazo en saludo

Harumi aterrizo y segundos más tarde Bulma aterrizo al lado de ellos. Y cuando salió el resto empezó acercarse para hacerle mismos al pequeño.

Harumi hola a todos

Bulma: si disculpen la demora

Harumi rodo los ojos mientras se cruzaba los brazos sentándose en el pasto verde.

Yamsha: de hecho llegaron bien, Goku y los demás aun no llegan

Bulma: en serio? Que bueno, ves harumi te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo

Harumi solo resoplo, cuando de repente sintió una mano en una de sus piernas, bajo la vista viendo que su pequeño primo habia gateado hacia ella, queriendo que lo haga reír, ella solo suspiro y le sonrio de lado, no podía decir que no a esa carita. Media hora más tarde la familia son llego junto con Krillin a su lado, en cuanto Gohan vio a su mejor amiga no pudo evitar que una sonrisa gigante apareciera en su cara.

Gohan: HEY HARUMI, YA LLEGASTE! –grito mirándola desde el cielo

Harumi: SI! –grito parándose y segundos más tarde el descendió en el suelo frente a ella

Krillin llegó poco después con Goku, pero este primero con Gohan después fijaron su vista a los demás, viendo al último a Bulma quien los saludo con la mano, pero ellos no respondieron ya que solo la miraron en total confusión al verla cargando a un bebe mientras iba hacia ellos.

Yamsha: llegan tarde! –exclamo sentado junto a la montaña- que les tomo tanto tiempo chicos?

Gohan miro a Harumi cuestionante pero ella solo se encogió de hombros dando una mirada de solayo a Bulma, mientras Goku hacia lo mismo impactado hacia su amiga de años.

Goku: bulma….

Gohan: pero bulma….

Bulma: Hola pero miren que sorpresa, Gohan has crecido mucho

Los 3 llegados aun miraban impactados a la peli celeste, Harumi solo rodando los ojos ante su impacto innecesario, suspirando se acercó a bulma quien le dio a Trunks, el cual rápidamente se escondió en su pecho un poco asustado de las nuevas personas.

Goku: acaso estás loca –dijo acercándose ella- se puede saber que haces en este lugar tan peligroso

Bulma: vine a observar a esos robots tan avanzados, no te preocupes Goku –miro un momento a harumi que alzaba a Trunks en diversión hacia el cielo, mientras él bebe reía- como le dije a Haru una vez que los vea regresare a casa

Pronto Krillin dio un paso adelante mirando hacia Harumi con Trunks.

Krillin: no se ustedes pero lo que más me ha sorprendido hasta estos momentos, es ese bebe que ahora Harumi trae en sus brazos

Gohan miro a Yamsha alegre.

Gohan: entonces te casaste con Yamsha, Bulma

Harumi miro por el rabillo del ojo al nombrado que solo se cruzó de brazos parado mientras cerraba los ojos con un poco de disgusto.

Yamsha: ese niño no es mi hijo

Krillin: que? –exclamó sorprendido mirando a su amigo

Yamsha: por si no sabían terminamos nuestra relación hace tiempo…. –se volteo a un lado- más será su sorpresa cuando le pregunten de quién es ese niño

Con eso Yamsha camino lejos de ellos, harumi miro entonces con una sonrisa divertida a los 3 parados frente a ella que seguían impactados con la declaración, bueno 2, Goku parecía más tranquilo que nunca, harumi aslo una ceja cuando segundos después goku camino hacia delante parando frente a ella, riendo cuando se inclinó hacia trunks.

Goku: ya lo sé, tu papa debe ser vegeta –dijo emocionado- verdad trunks –con eso pincho con el dedo la mejilla del bebe que lo miraba extrañado

KrillinyGohan: QUE!?

Tanto Bulma como Harumi miraron con los ojos muy abiertos a Goku más que sorprendidas.

Bulma: pero como te enteraste de eso Goku –giro su vista a Harumi- le dijiste?

Harumi negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Harumi: yo no he dicho nada, como lo sabes goku?

La pobre chica estaba más allá de impactada, no había dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Gohan y entonces como lo sabía Goku?.

Gohan: espera tu sabias!? –exclamo mirándola

Bulma: entonces Goku? –miro a su amigo

Goku entonces rio fuerte nervioso volviendo a su posición recta.

Goku: bueno fue una simple suposición, no lo tomes tan enserio –Harumi lo miro frunciendo el ceño- además su cara se parece mucho a la de vegeta, no es así –volvió a reír

Harumi entrecerró sus ojos en el cuestionable.

Harumi: es extraño, has adivinado su nombre también

Bulma: cierto

Goku: enserio? Increíble, a lo mejor tengo poderes mentales –rio de nuevo nervioso

Krillin: no lo comprendo ese niño realmente es hijo de vegeta –hablo impactado

Picorro pronto se acercó a ellos parando en medio de Gohan y Krillin cruzado de brazos.

Picorro: por cierto donde esta vegeta? No lo veo por aquí

Gohan y Krillin voltearon buscando.

Bulma: no tengo ni la menor idea, eso no quiere decir que este todo el tiempo conmigo, quizás no tarde mucho en llegar –miro el cielo- además yo vi que entreno muy duro, especialmente para este día, o tu sabes a donde fue harumi? –pregunto a su sobrina

Harumi: no lo veo desde ayer en la mañana –se encogió de hombros- pero estoy segura que vendrá, no creo que se pierda una pelea como esta

Goku: opino lo mismo

Teen: deje a Chaos en las montañas, a decir verdad él no tiene la fuerza para lucha en esta peligrosa batalla

Goku asintió hacia el comprensivo. Pronto Gohan se acercó a Bulma.

Goku: disculpa, que hora es?

Bulma levanto su muñeca para ver la hora.

Bulma: a ver son las 9:30, dentro de treinta minutos van a parecer –dijo emocionada

Harumi se giró hacia bulma.

Harumi: debes irte ahora bulma, aun tienes tiempo, andas con trunks ahora

Bulma se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Bulma: aww te preocupas por tu primo

Harumi rodo los ojos cuando Goku se acercó.

Goku: harumi tiene razón bulma, debes irte de aquí

Bulma: por eso ya les dije, una vez que vea a los androides me iré a casa

Así paso el tiempo todos esperando alguna señal de los androides en la ciudad frente a ellos, Gohan pronto se acercó a Harumi quien estaba sentada y aún tenía a Trunks junto con ella, y empezó hacerle muecas con la mirada, trunks solo reía y sonreía hacia él, mientras harumi solo volteaba los ojos o resoplaba en las muecas de Gohan.

Gohan: Krillin, a ver inténtalo tu

Gohan se hizo entonces a un lado, sentándose al lado de harumi para que Krillin pudiera hacer reír al niño.

Krillin: qué? Yo?

Harumi y gohan: si!

Krillin se cruzó entonces de brazos mirando al bebe trunks.

Krillin: a ver qué tipo de gestos puedo hacer para que te rías

De la nada Trunks empezó solo a reír apuntándolo, haciendo reír a su prima mayor al ver que solo se rio de su cara normal.

Krillin: oe no he hecho ningún gesto para que te rías

Todos empezaron entonces a reír

Picorro: chicos alguien se acerca.

Todos se voltearon hacia él preocupados.

Picorro: no es una presencia maligna

Gohan: Que? Haru tú crees que sea vegeta? –pregunto mientras se paraba y ella también

Harumi: no lo creo –negó con la cabeza

De repente, un hombre gordo, bajito con el pelo de punta en un coche volador aterrizó delante de ellos, harumi al verlo detenidamente lo reconoció como el acompañante del gato que hace las semillas del ermitaño. Goku por su lado sonrio al ver a su viejo amigo.

Goku: Yajirobe! ¡Eh, tú viniste a ayudarnos a luchar contra los androides!

El nombrado solo tenía una cara seria, segundos después camino parándose frente a Goku mientras le extendía en la mano una bolsa pequeña.

Yajirobe: toma esto te lo envía el maestro Karim, son las semillas del ermitaño

Goku apunto emocionado a la bolsa tomándola.

Goku: ah, muchas gracias, el maestro Karim es muy listo

Yajirobe: si, si, si lo que sea

Pronto Yajirobe se dio la vuelta alejándose hacia su auto y subiéndose a este.

Yajirobe: que tengan buena suerte

Goku: he Yajirobe, tú también vas a pelear verdad?

El nombrado giro su cabeza mirándolo.

Yajirobe: para empezar yo no estoy tan loco, como todos ustedes, no quiero morir tan joven, además no tengo tiempo para oír sus tonterías

Harumi: lo que pasa es que eres un miedoso –dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras le entregaba el bebe a bulma

Yajirobe: perdón niñita –dijo amargo volviéndose a ella y cuando la miro se asusto

Harumi: no me digas niñita, si te conviene –lo miro furiosa y Yajirobe trago saliva- yo solo digo la verdad, por eso estas huyendo

Yajirobe: no está aquí vegeta verdad? –pregunto con nerviosismo mirando al resto

Gohan: no, aún no ha llegado

Harumi: pero pronto lo hará y mi tío no estará feliz que me hayas dicho niñita –se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con una sonrisa asesina y divertida a la vez

Yajirobe la miro más que asustado y de un arranque despego marchándose rápidamente.

Bulma: harumi –la regaño

Harumi la miro frunciendo ceño.

Harumi: me dijo niñita él tiene la culpa

Ten: no creen que esto es muy extraño –dijo aun lado de todos cruzado de brazos mirando la ciudad- ya son diez de la mañana y no vemos ninguna presencia de nuestros enemigo

Gohan: si tienes toda la razón –miro la ciudad también a su lado

Yamsha entonces se levantó y se puso las manos en las caderas.

Yamsha: es muy posible que ese muchacho este diciendo mentiras, esos androides no existen

Bulma pronto se acercó mirando su reloj.

Bulma: pero dijo que sería alrededor de las diez de la mañana, ahora son las 10:17 aun no podemos asegurar nada –dijo mirándolo al ultimo

Yamsha: si lo sé, pero no percibimos su presencia, si son enemigos poderosos –cerro los ojos un momento- nos daríamos cuenta de sus existencias en cualquier parte de la tierra

Pronto hubo una explosión desde el cielo, haciendo callar a Yamsha. Todos miraron hacia allá impactados, mientras harumi se volteo hacia Yamsha con una sonrisa irónica.

Harumi: todavía puedes irte a casa ya sabes

Yamsha solo la miro con disgusto.

Goku: que fue lo que paso! –exclamo impactado

Krillin: la nave de Yajirobe

Cuando su coche cayó al agua hubo un gran estruendo. Picorro gruño y miro hacia el cielo.

Picorro: miren hay unos sujetos volando en el cielo –exclamo mirándolos- ellos fueron los que atacaron la nave

Harumi iba prepararse para volar cuando goku la tomo del hombro.

Goku: hey no

Harumi se volteo a verlo enojada.

Harumi: debemos ir se escaparan! –gruño molesta

Mientras ella decía esto los androides pronto fueron a la ciudad escondiéndose en esta.

Yamsha: sabes a donde fueron?

Teen solo gruño al no poder ver nada.

Goku: dónde están?

Krillin: puedes verlos goku?

Goku: no Krillin, no pude ver cómo eran esos dos malvados asesinos –apretó sus puños- que? Que significa esto? –se preguntó exaltado- porque no pudimos sentir su ki

Harumi se miró con Gohan ambos sabiendo ya de por si el porqué.

Harumi: tal vez no podamos porque ellos son androides –todos la miraron de solayo- ellos no tienen ki porque no están vivos


End file.
